Not The Pink Ranger
by Glitter4Ever
Summary: Tommy befriended Bindi after helping her with her locker. Before he knew it he was stuck between a rock and hard place when he realized he developed feelings for her when he still had feelings for Kimberly.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is my first Powers Rangers story. So enjoy, reviews are most welcome. :)

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

Tommy was making his way to his locker when he spotted someone having issues with theirs. Running a hand through her platinum blonde hair out of frustration, she groaned. "Need help?" He smiled walking over to her.

"That would be grand. I seem unable to get this locker open."

Giving the door of the locker a light tap it swung open. "These old things stick sometimes."

Placing some books in the locker. "Thanks. Now let's hope I don't have to do that every time."

"I've never seen you around here before. Are you new?" Tommy inquired.

"I am. I moved in with my aunt and uncle a while ago after my parents passed away."

"I'm sorry to hear about that."

Shutting her locker door. "Thanks. Could I bother you for another favor?" Giving her a quick nod yes. "I could use help getting to my homeroom."

Looking at her schedule. "That's easy, I have the same homeroom. I'll walk you there now myself."

The other rangers walked into their local hang out of the juice bar after school to find Tommy sitting with someone they didn't recognize. "Who's that?" Kimberly asked the others.

"Let's find out." Jason walked over to the two of them. "Hey, Tommy. Who's your friend?"

"This is Bindi. Bindi meet the friends I was telling you about earlier. Jason, Kimberly, Zack, Trini, and Billy."

Shaking their hands. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you five. Tommy spoke very highly of you all."

"Bindi was just going to tell me about the boarding school she was attending before moving here," Tommy told the others.

"What brought you here?" Jason spoke.

"My parents passed away. So I moved in with my aunt and uncle."

Kimberly placed a hand over her heart. "I'm so sorry."

"Thanks."

"What boarding school did you attend?" Billy inquired.

"Santa Catalina."

Everyone now was pulling up chairs. "That's a really stellar all-girls school," Billy said.

The others all gasped. "All girls?! As in no boys at all?" Kimberly was having difficulty grasping what she just heard.

"It has an amazing educational system," Trini told them.

"I think a field trip in order." Everyone looked to Zack. "There may be some lonely girls their. Quite a few in fact, in school uniforms no less."

Everyone laughed. "I'm really sorry to do this to you all but I need to get home. I didn't realize the time till now and my aunt and uncle were expecting me back home after school. They are probably worried."

Tommy stood when Bindi stood. "I'll walk you home. See you guys later."

"Maybe after I get settled in we can hang? I'd like to get to know you all more." Bindi suggested before leaving with Tommy.

"It must have stunk going to a boarding school and not living at home with your parents."

"I lived with them. One of the many reasons my parents picked Santa Catalina is the option to live on campus or home. We lived a block from school so I could do just that."

Adjusting the strap to the duffle that held his school books and binders. "That's cool. At least you got to have time with them."

"It would be nice to have more, but thanks." Reaching Bindi's aunt and uncle's home. "This is my stop."

Stopping in front of the door. "This Friday I've got a karate tournament. Would you like to come and watch? The others will be there?"

"That would be awesome. I've never been to one before." Bindi admitted. "Oh, thanks for walking me home."

"Anytime, see you tomorrow."

The next day Bindi was ruffling around her locker when Tommy showed up. "See you got into your locker." Smiling as he leaned against the lockers next to hers.

"Well, this really nice guy yesterday showed me how to."

"Were your aunt and uncle upset that you came home late?"

Shaking her head, she found what she was looking for. "No, they were happy I had made friends so quickly."

"That's cool."

Closing her locker. "What are you doing after school?"

"Nothing, why?"

"I haven't seen Angel Grove since my arrival. Was hoping you'd be my tour guide."

"I would love that."

Bindi was thrilled Tommy said yes. "Fantastic. You are going to be a way better tour guide than my cousin and his annoying friend." She laughed.

"I hope so." Laughing with her.

Tommy met Bindi at her locker after school. He had Kimberly with him. "I hope you don't mind me inviting Kimberly."

"The more the merrier."

"So how are you liking school?" Kimberly asked while they were leaving.

"It's going to be something that's defiantly going to take some time to get used to."

Tommy looked over at her. "How so?"

"I've gone to private school all my life. It's going to take some time to get used to the different things. Like for starters having to pick out an outfit every day. I'm used to wearing a uniform."

"You'll do great, I promise. And trust me, being able to wear whatever outfit you like is the best part next to going to school with boys." Kimberly assured her.

Not long into the tour Tommy and Kimberly left when they were beeped by Zordon. Bindi was left to make her own way home.

As Bindi was leaving the house the next day for school Tommy caught up with her. "I'm sorry about ditching you yesterday."

"I will accept your apology on one condition. You carry my books as you walk me to school."

Taking her stuff. "Deal."

"So what was this big emergency you and Kimberly had yesterday?"

"Oh, we forgot that we had promised Zach some help after school with a few things."

Bindi gasped. "You two are so getting it on!"

"What?!" Tommy gulped hard as his ears got bright red.

"You can't tell me that hasn't crossed your and Kimberly's mind while dating."

Tommy's nerves grew tremendously. "Not really, I mean…."

"Seriously dude? Really? You haven't had this talk with any of your friends about girls or in general?"

"Have you?"

Laughing a little. "Oh my word dude, my best friend is active and talks about it all the time. My parents had the talk with me when my cycle started and wanted me to be well informed since they couldn't stop me from having sex. Which helps when I'm ready to lose my V card. Which unlike my best friend who she and her boyfriend went at it like rabbits. I just figured in this day and age it wasn't taboo and something that was kept secret."

"I'm still on the topic of thinking of asking Kimberly out," Tommy admitted.

Bindi's hand went to Tommy's chest, stopping him in his tracks. "Wait a minute. Are you telling me that someone who looks like you is nervous at asking a girl out? You could throw a stone in a sea of girls and hit like five of them that would love nothing more than to date you. And I'd venture to say every single one of them would drop there panties for you if you asked."

"Seriously?"

Laughing at how clueless he was. "I've been here a few days, and have heard your name mentioned three times in the girl's restroom. At least five times in the hallway. And twice I've been asked if you and I were an item."

"I didn't know."

"That's what makes you cute. You are a hot but genuinely nice and thoughtful guy. Drives the ladies crazy." Bindi said.

Tommy had stood on the sidewalk stunned for a few seconds before catching up with Bindi as she walked away from him. "How did you…I mean you are pretty and all…"

"I met boys before, through friends and stuff. They do have brothers and their brothers have friends."

"So if what you say is true. Do…do I have that effect on…on you?"

Shaking her head. "I know better than to answer that question. You have a thing for Kimberly. Last time I answered a question like that, I lost a friend. I just met you and all and I don't want to ruin what friends I've already made with you and the others."

"So do you like me?" Bindi zipped her mouth shut as her answer.

After homeroom Tommy and Bindi didn't see each other the rest of the day. She didn't even see him Friday in class. Bindi began to think she had chased Tommy away. So after school when Bindi saw Tommy at the karate tournament she smiled. Maybe he wasn't avoiding her after all. When Bindi saw the others they called her over to come to sit with them.

After the tournament, Bindi pulled Tommy aside to talk with him. "Are you avoiding me?" She asked.

"Why would you think that?"

"I haven't seen you in like two days. And ever since we met you've at least talked to me a few times a day. Plus you've walked me to homeroom every day since we met." Wetting her lips. "It's because I brought up sex wasn't it?"

"It's just you are so comfortable talking about certain things and saying how you feel. It caught me off guard and something I need to get used to. I've never had someone come straight out and say I'm hot or talk to me about sex."

Sucking some air through her teeth. "So you're not mad at me?"

"Not at all. You tell it like it is, honesty is actually refreshing, now that I'm over the shock of it."

Squealing in joy Bindi threw her arms around Tommy. "Yay!" He took a step back from the momentum of the hug.

"Careful with those hugs. You are going to hurt someone with them." Tommy laughed.

Taking a step back. "I just wanted an excuse to feel those muscles of yours." The others soon joined before Tommy could say anything in return.

Everyone was going to the park to have a picnic in celebration of Tommy placing in first. The guys were playing a two on two games of basketball as they girls sat off to the side watching.

"What was it like going to an all-girls school?" Trini asked.

"Not bad. I do miss the uniforms and not worrying about what I am wearing every day. That was a relief to not have to think about."

"I'd lose it if I had to go to an all girls school and there weren't any boys," Kimberly spoke.

Glancing at the guys playing ball. "It's not bad. Makes it easy to concentrate on school work." Looking back at the girls. "Though having a boyfriend and going to an all-girls school wasn't very fun."

The two laughed. "So you had a boyfriend before moving here?" Kimberly asked.

"I did. Though we broke up when I came here, we thought it was going to be too hard for a long distance relationship."

"There are plenty of cute guys here in Angel Grove. There is sure someone here for you." Trini assured her.

Bindi looked to Kimberly. "Speaking of boyfriends. What's the story with you and Tommy?"

"I don't know. I don't even know if he likes me like that."

"Besides Tommy, have either of you thought about dating one of the others?"

The two friends looked at each other. "Never really thought about it," Trini answered as Kimberly nodded in agreement.

"Seriously? Neither one of you have thought about dating any of them?" They both shook their heads no. "Am I the only one here with boys on the brains when I don't have homework?"

Laughing some. "We do too." Trini smiled.

"Phew, I was starting to wonder if I was going to have anyone to talk to about boys."

Finishing their game the guys made their way over to the girls. "Hey, we were thinking of going to the beach tomorrow. You ladies like to go?" Zack asked them. The three called out a unanimous sure.

"There you are." Bulk called out making his way up to the group, Skull hot on his heels.

"What do you want Bulk?" Kimberly rolled her eyes at the two friends.

"Me." Bindi stood. "You guys meet my cousin, Bulk."

Everyone gasped. "You can't be serious." Kimberly stood.

"My dad was his mom's brother."

"These were the losers we were telling you about." Bulk said.

"Ya, losers," Skull added throwing an arm around Bindi. "Now why don't you run home and get ready for our date tonight." He smiled.

Pushing his arm off of her. "Don't make me puke." Grabbing her things. "I make my own decisions about who my friends are. See you guys tomorrow."

"Bindi wait up." Tommy ran up next to her. "You ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You just seemed upset with Bulk."

Shaking her head. "Just annoyed. Between Bulk trying to tell me who I should be friends with and Skull hitting on me every time he sees me. My patience is wearing very thin. I should be used to it though, they have been working on my nerves every time we would visit."

"They tend to do that."

"At least don't let Bulk and Skull chase you away. We were having a lot of fun."

"If I'm going to the beach with you guys tomorrow. I need to get home and finish the homework I've got."

Confusion filling his face. "It's Friday and you have homework to do?"

"I've got to study for my SATs."

"We don't take those for like another year or so."

Giving him her full attention, Bindi faced Tommy. "I want to go to an Ivy League school. I need good SAT scores to help me. So I'm starting early with my studies if that's going happen. Ideally, I'd like to go Dartmouth but I'm applying to them all. And with good SAT scores, it can help me have them look at my application and hopefully pick me."

"That's very ambitious of you."

Smiling proudly. "Shoot for the moon. Even if you miss you'll land among the stars."

"I like that. Where did you hear that?"

"My parents always recited that to me. I need to go, but you should definitely return to the others. Don't let me end your day because of my other engagements."

Looking back at the others. "Alright, but you are coming to the beach with the rest of us tomorrow right?"

"I am so not missing the beach. I need some color on this pale skin of mine." Bindi said bye to Tommy as she took her to leave a second time.

* * *

 **Don't forget to leave a review. Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hope you enjoy, reviews are most welcome.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO**

Kimberly and Trini picked up Bindi on their way to the beach that Saturday. Bulk and Skull were trailing behind her as she walked out of the front door. "No, you two cannot come with me. So stop trying to leach off me, it's driving me crazy."

"We are supposed to keep an eye out for you." Bulk commented.

"Survived this long without you two wardens. Don't need any now." Bindi smiled climbing into the car.

"It must be a nightmare living under the same roof as Bulk." Trini looked to the backseat.

Buckling herself in. "A complete nightmare. I am so glad my room is nowhere near him."

Kimberly smiled through the rearview mirror. "It's a good thing we came when we did."

The guys hadn't been at the beach long when the girls finally showed up. They were in the middle of the volleyball game. "Hey ladies!" They called out.

"You three want to join?" Billy asked.

The girls declined and went to lay out in the sun as the guys returned to their game. The girls stripped down to their swimsuits before laying out on their towels.

Bindi had gotten up to go put her feet in the water. "Having fun?" Tommy approached.

"I am. It's nice to get out of the house and what reminds me of my parents."

"That must be hard."

Splashing some water with her feet. "In the beginning it was. But they had been sick for a long time, it's nice to know that they aren't in any pain anymore. It's just I miss them from time to time. Even if they weren't that perfect, they were my parents."

"I'm here if you ever need to talk."

Placing her hands on her hips. "You know what I need?"

"What?" Bindi splashed a bunch of water at Tommy before running away.

The two chased each other around trying to splash the other. They both stopped when they were soaked and out of breath. "Thanks," Bindi said.

"For what?"

"For not letting me forget to live and have some fun." Ringing out water from her hair. "We better get back to the group, we don't want everyone to think we're dating or something. Especially since you like another girl and all." They joined the others for some snacks and to let the sun dry them.

Bindi came back from the restrooms she found that everyone was gone. But all their stuff was left behind. After some time of waiting she decided to go home.

Later that day her aunt called from downstairs claiming there was someone at the door for her. "Can we talk?" Tommy asked when she got there.

Walking out on the porch the two sat on the furniture out there. "You have some nerve showing up after you and your friends ditched me."

"It wasn't what you think."

Crossing her legs up on the chair Bindi leaned back. "This explanation better be amazing. Like finding a black pearl in your oyster amazing."

"I wanted to apologize for leaving you as we did."

"It was a cruel joke, Tommy. One that really, really hurt."

"Is that what you think we did?"

Nodding at him. "What else was that but to befriend me then ditch me? What don't I get is why me? Bulk and Skull give you enough material to be cruel to them."

"We didn't befriend you to play some joke on you."

Getting up. "You know what, save it, Tommy. You guys had your fun with the new girl." Tommy called after Bindi when he saw her storming into her house. Slamming the door in her wake and Tommy's face.

Tommy was waiting at Bindi's locker when she arrived at school the next day. "Bindi I promise you that's not why we befriended you. We really want to be your friend."

"If it wasn't that, what was the reason six people disappeared at one time? Leaving the new person alone after coming back from the restroom."

Tommy fought some pretty scary monsters and saw some frightening things since he's become a power ranger. None of that though came close to the look Bindi was giving him right now. She was furious. "It was an emergency that we needed to take care of."

"What was this emergency that required six people?" Bindi refused to leave the subject alone. She wanted details.

"Well we resolved the problem and the group and I wanted to make it up to you."

Shoving her things in her locker. "Changing the subject is not going to distract me from wanting to know what the emergency was."

"We're sorry for leaving you as we did. Let's leave it at that."

Slamming her locker shut. "What's with the secrets? What are you trying to so hard to hide Tommy?"

"Nothing."

"Really? You and Kimberly had an emergency when showing me Angel Grove. The six of you had an emergency while at the beach. What are you all? Six versions of Superman or something?" Squinting at him. "No, wait. You guys are the Power Rangers Bulk and Skull are obsessed with."

Tommy had to tread lightly. "Bindi believe me when I tell you. I'm sorry and I promise you that I'll do whatever you want to make up for Saturday."

"If you want me to forgive you guys for what you did. Then tell me what the emergency was." Seeing the struggle written all over his face. "Save it. Your good looks and great body may get you far with the others. But that is not going to fly with me when you tell me it was just an emergency."

"What do my looks have to do with anything?"

Bindi stopped a random girl. "I have a quick question for you. If you were hanging with Tommy and he says that he has an emergency and leaves with no other explanation, and does that more than once while you two are hanging out. Or even go into details about why he needs to leave suddenly on multiple occasions. Would you accept what he did when he just apologizes the next day?"

The girl smiled goofily. "He wouldn't even need to apologize ever. I'd understand." Making a phone with her hand as she brought to her ear mouthing call me as she walked away.

Pointing down the hall at the girl. "See?! My point exactly. Apparently, everyone else is willing to look past when someone says emergency without further details. If you are fine with that, ok. But my standards are a little higher than that. Saying an emergency is not always going to work and I'm going to require more details." Bindi left him at her locker.

Tommy lightly banged his head against the lockers behind him. Fixing this was going to be harder than dealing with Rita. The day didn't get any better when one of his teachers told him he was doing badly in one of his classes and she suggested a tutor.

So after school, he went to the library to meet his tutor. "You have got to be kidding me." Bindi stood across the table from him.

"You're my tutor?"

Taking a seat. "I've been tutoring since middle school. It looks good on my transcripts to college." Pulling out her books and binder.

"What exactly is it you want to go to college for?"

Looking up from her stuff. "Either public relations or something to do with helping small mom and pop business. Or helping to get business get business when they first start."

"That's ambitious….What are public relations?"

"It's someone who tries to control information that's put out with companies. And makes sure what is said or read in papers, magazines or seen on TV is all good stuff. And makes the company look better to bring in more business and keep the business they have." Grabbing her pencil. "Now enough small talk. After this, I've got to be somewhere. Besides, I'm still mad at you and I'm looking forward to getting away from you soon."

Leaning on the table. "When are you going to forgive me?"

"I trusted you Tommy and what did you do with it? You lie to my face. Now excuse me for not looking past that so easily with your poor excuse for an apology."

"But I really mean it."

"Tommy this isn't some silly issue like some family drama thing you'd see off of the television; where all their issues are fixed in half an hour. A simple I'm sorry won't solve it. Now stop wasting my time and lets me tutor you so you won't fail this class."

Reaching for his book Tommy knew Bindi wasn't going to budge. The next hour was them going over dates and names. Tomorrow they were doing why's and where's. "There is so much to remember in history." Tommy sighted closing his book.

"Try advanced classes. Those will make your head spin." Bindi packed up her things.

"You have advanced history?!"

Getting up. "I have advanced everything." Bindi left Tommy at their study table.

Heading to homeroom Kimberly found Bindi that morning. "Can we talk?"

"Haven't you guys had enough laughs at my expense?"

"Tommy told me what happened. You have to understand that we didn't leave you to be mean."

Rolling her eyes. "Let me guess, the six of you had an emergency. Save it, Kimberly, I want an explanation and it better be the truth. No, it was an emergency and leave it at that like it's going to fix everything."

"Why can't you just accept our apology?" She whined.

"Because not everything is solved with just an apology. You guys get that through your thick skulls." Spinning on her heals Bindi went class.

Bindi was doing her homework at the local library or at least trying too. Bulk and Skull were driving her crazy, they had tagged along after school. Claiming they needed books from the place.

"So doll, when are we going out?" Skull threw an arm around her after taking the empty seat that was by her.

Pushing his arms off of her. "Don't be disgusting."

"It'd be fun." Smiling as he popped his gum.

"Skull even if I was interested, you have no money or car to take me anywhere."

Bulk sat across from them. "Who knew we had such a place."

"Dude if you don't get your friend away from me now. I'm going to kill him."

"Why?"

Pushing Skulls hand off of her shoulder again. "He won't leave me alone. And if he doesn't I'm showing the school your baby pictures."

"Reign it in Skull."

Gathering her things. "I'm leaving." The two got up with her to follow. "Why don't you two leave me alone?"

"Mom and dad wanted me to look after you. So that is what we're doing." Bulk told her.

"Bulk I am fine. All I want is for you to leave me alone so I can do my report." Throwing her backpack over her shoulder. "Don't follow or I'll punch you both again."

It was one of those days where everything that could go wrong went wrong. So when Bindi stood in front of her locker and it wouldn't open no matter what she did, it was no surprise. "Here let me help you." With a bump of his fist, it opened.

Irritated. "Tommy…." Seeing it wasn't him but a familiar face. "Max!" Throwing her arms at him with joy. "What are you doing here?"

"Transferred. My dad was made the manager of the bank here."

"Fantastic! I need a friend here."

Bindi threw her things in her locker. "I find it hard you need a friend. I bet you have many. Just like back home."

"I did have some till they invited me to the beach. And as I was coming back from the bathroom all of them were gone. Stuff left there and everything."

Max's eyes great. "Really?"

"All six gone. One of them even had the audacity to show up later that day at my aunt and uncles doorstep. He claimed that they had an emergency."

"All six of them?"

Shutting her locker door. "That's what I said. Then when I asked what was the emergency they wouldn't tell me."

"Oh wow, you got ditched."

"I guess theirs a first for everything. But boy did that hurt when they did that."

Throwing an arm around her. "Well, no fear Max is here!" He chanted. "Now show me to my homeroom."

Tommy met Bindi after school at the library for tutoring but she wasn't alone. "Could you give us an hour?" Looking over at her friend.

"I'll see you in an hour." Max left them alone.

"Who was that?" Tommy unpacked his things.

Opening her book. "Max, one of my good friends back at Monetary."

"Wasn't your school an all-girl school?"

"Yes but a lot of my friends have brothers. And their brothers had other guy friends."

"Was he your boyfriend you left behind?"

Shaking her head. "My ex-was named Declan. Now let's get to studying."

"Bindi we are really sorry for the beach thing."

"Tommy unless that sorry is followed by why all six of you left me like you did I don't want to hear it anymore. And I want the truth to it. And when that happens I'll consider accepting your apology."

Despite the fact that Bindi didn't want to talk to Tommy, she only did when it was about the subject she was helping him with to study for. Which his grades have gone up since she's been helping him.

Max and Bindi were spending every spare minute they could together since his arrival. They hung out with each other in the halls between classes, before school, after school and any other time they could get.

Bindi was meeting Max at the local hangout the juice bar. She had arrived before him and decided to sit at the counter. Ernie had the TV on to the local news station. They were talking about the Power Rangers, who instead of normally being glorified as heroes. Were being chastised for their massive destruction when defending the town.

"Seriously?" Bindi watched the screen. "Angel Grove loves and reverses the Power Rangers, they are mad when their stuff is broken. Does the town know the bad guys don't care? Or that they are lucky it's their stuff getting broken and not their lives being taken?"

Ernie leaned on the counter in front of her. "The repairs alone fixing my juice bar after every attacked is astronomical."

"Your only two options here with that thinking is you move or die."

"Death? Isn't that a little extreme?"

"Angel Grove is like the Tornado Alley of this state for evil monsters without someone putting a stop to what is going on, people will eventually be killed. Which comes down to this. You either move or be happy that your astronomical repairs fees are all you have from what has been happening."

Eyeing her for a second. "I wonder about you sometimes."

"Don't, I plan on going to college on a few things public relations is one of them. I just haven't decided which one I want to go to school for." Seeing Ernie had no clue what public relations were. "It's someone who makes sure the company looks good. And spin when things go bad their way so they look better."

"Talking about being a PR?" Max finally joined her.

Spinning her chair at him. "Duh!"

"You are the most ambitious person I know."

"Everyone is an ambitious person compared to you, Max."

Bulk and Skull, as usual, weren't paying attention to their surroundings and bumped into Tommy as they entered the juice bar. "Watch where you are going bub." Bulk called out.

"Ya, watch where you are going bub." Skull smacked his gum as he laughed.

Puffing up his chest Bulk poked Tommy in the chest a few times. "And one more thing. I heard what you and your loser friends did to Bindi. And no amount of apologies will make up for it. You are lucky I promised her to let her handle this. Or I'd make you pay for what you did." Walking off.

Skull did some poking on Tommy too. "What he said. Just because her parents always left her alone saying it was an emergency. Gives you no right to do the same thing." Skull threw up his head catching up with Bulk.

* * *

 **Remember reviews are most welcome 😊**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hope you enjoy and like the latest chapter. Reviews are most welcome.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE**

"This is bad Zordon. Every step we take is being brought to question or hated." Trini moaned.

"It's impossible to do what they wanted to do. Ritz or her goons will do what they like." Billy had brought up.

Zordon like the others was trying to stay positive but was finding it hard. They had done so much for Angel Grove and saved the town numerous times. It hurt that this was how they thanked them. "Rangers don't worry. We have to and will find a way to solve this issue."

"How? It's not like we cant say some magic words and make this all go away." Kimberly sighed.

"We may not, but I might know someone who can," Tommy spoke up.

Zordon had sent Tommy alone to the park, Bindi was cutting through it. "You never give up do you?" She glared seeing him.

"I've come to talk with you, explain it all. But after." He told her.

Waving him off as Bindi went to pass him. "After my butt. After means, you'll get me to do whatever it is you want from me. Then ditch me with no explanation to what I want."

"With this help, there is no going around what I'm about to show you." Keeping her back to him Tommy saw Bindi stop.

She didn't move at first when she did she slowly turned to him. When she went to speak Bindi was interrupted by Max. "Hey, what are you two up to?" He stood next to Bindi.

"Tommy here was just telling me that if I helped him. I'll have all my questions answered."

"Is that so?" Tommy thought there was something very condescending in Max's voice. "Pray to tell me, what is this help you need from Bindi for?"

"It's really between Bindi and me. I hope you don't mind if we talk privately."

Max nodded as he understood acting like he was going to leave them alone. "On second thought." Max spun back to them. That was the last thing Tommy and Bindi remembered.

Tommy slowly came to, he was lying face down on some cold concrete. He heard a faint voice he recognized. "Tommy!"

Locating the voice he found Bindi propped up against a nearby wall. Her face was bloody and she looked to be in a lot of pain. "What happened?" He rushed to her side.

"Max…Max wanted me to work with him against the Power Rangers. When I refused he tortured me."

Removing the zip-up sweatshirt he had he wrapped it around her. Removing his bandana he cleaned the blood off her face as best as possible. "We need to get you some help. You don't look good." Looking around the place.

"The only way out is over there." Motioning across from them. "But the door has multiple locks, has enough electricity running through it to knock a person out. Plus two heavily armed men."

"Where did Rita find this guy?"

"I don't think she did. When…When Max had me Rita stormed in yelling. I don't remember much, I was in and out of conscious a lot."

Sitting next to her. "This is bad. No one we have ever faced has tortured anyone before. Even when we've been captured." Scanning the room again.

"We?"

Looking over at her. "The emergency myself and the others had is we are the Power Rangers. I was coming to talk to you to see if you could help us. I was thinking with what was happening we might need some PR."

"That's not funny Tommy."

"It's the truth, I swear."

"So you are telling me that you are one of the Power Rangers? That you are one of the six people who protect Angel Grove?"

The door opened and it stomped what could only be described as a tree of a man, Max soon followed. The giant of a man went over grabbing Bindi by her hair.

Tommy quickly stood. "Let her go. Take me instead."

"For her, I want you to answer me a few things."

"Tommy don't agree to it," Bindi yelled.

Max backhanded her across the face. "What have I told you?"

"Haven't you hurt her enough?" Called out Tommy.

Softly touching Bindi's face Max looked over to Tommy. "Oh, I'm just warming up here." Snapping his fingers, another tree of a man walked in.

"Tommy be careful." Max hit her again.

"I know who you are Tommy. You will be doing this fight without the aid of being the green ranger. Or the help from any of the other rangers." The man holding Bindi handed her off to Max. "Let's see how you handle these two."

Max made Bindi stand and watch as Tommy did what he could to protect himself. "Max stop this please." She begged.

Gripping her arms harder to the point bruises were going to be left. "I think no."

"Why though? You already have us. You don't need to torture us."

"True, but I have a few plans for you both and this seemed like the most fun."

Trying to get out of his grip. "What happened to you? Why have you become such a monster?"

"I was given a chance at power so I took it. It just amplified what was already in me. Rage, anger, hate and so much more."

Tommy was not only looking like a personal punching bag for these two. But he was struggling to keep up, he was getting tired. "Haven't you had enough?" Bindi couldn't watch anymore.

"I can do this all night."

"Max stop this, please. Cant, you see you've done enough damage already? He can't fight anymore."

"Zordon needs to see what he is up against. So I think no."

Shutting her eyes tight, Bindi swung her head back, hard. In pain Max let her go bringing his hands to his face. Taking that moment Bindi ran over jumping on the back of one of the guys. Reaching for her the guy threw Bindi across the room. Sliding far she slammed against the wall causing her to black out for a few seconds.

Climbing to her feet. "You'll regret that." Max threatened, taking his two goons as he left.

When the door closed Wendy ran over to Tommy's side as he fell to his knee's "Take it easy Tommy." Helping him over to the wall so he could lean against it for support.

"We aren't going to make it out of here without help are we?"

"I thought I wasn't going to when Max was torturing me earlier."

"What did he do to you?"

Putting the hair that had fallen out of her ponytail back up in the tie. "Besides wail on me like he did you. He waterboarded me, which was holding me down while a towel was placed over my face as he poured water over it. Makes you feel like you are drowning, which is a huge fear of mine that he knew and exploited."

"That others better find us soon. I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"I think Max will keep us hanging on just long enough till he gets what he wants from this Zordon guy."

"That's our leader. He's the one who made us the Power Rangers."

Resting her head back on the wall. "I can't believe this is happening. I thought Max was my friend."

"He still is."

Shaking her head. "That's sweet, but he's not. The Max I knew wouldn't even harm a mosquito if it was biting on him."

Bindi then began to laugh. "What is so funny?"

"I'm starting to miss Bulk and Skull annoying me. Even Skull constantly asking me out." Tommy smiled, it hurt less than to laugh.

"How can you laugh let along smile? I'm in so much pain?" He asked.

"Been trying very hard to ignore it. But I'm in a lot of pain."

"You know what's scary? If Max is willing to do this to us. Imagine what he'd do to Zordon."

Taking a shaky deep breath. "I don't know who that is exactly. But that's a scary thought." Bindi shivered.

Hours passed as the two sat on the cold floor of their cell. Pain radiating through both their bodies. "We need to find a way out of here." Tommy brought up again.

"Totally a good idea once I'm able to move. Without screaming pain radiating through my entire body every time."

Going to move. "Looks like we're just going to have to wait."

"Tommy."

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you the past few days."

The pain was slowly subsiding from his recent move. "You had your reasons. Bulk and Skull kind of spilled the beans about your parents."

"I'm just glad they don't know the whole truth. They are the worst at keeping their mouth shut."

"What is the whole truth?"

Pointing at him. "Not only do you have to keep your mouth shut. You have to tell me all about the Power Rangers."

"I promise."

"My parents were actually never around. I spent more time at my friend's house then I did on my own. I found out when they thought I wasn't home, which I actually had come home earlier that day. I heard them fighting to say how much it was of a mistake to have me…"

"They probably didn't mean it."

Bindi nodded. "I actually heard them say we made a huge mistake in keeping her. That's when it hit me, to why I was always shipped off to my aunts and uncles during the summer. And every time they tried to spend time with, and I mean every time. They would leave after five minutes on the dot, claiming it was an emergency. Their work was more important."

"I'm so sorry to hear that."

"Thanks. It did teach me how to count on myself and let me know, that if I need something done. I've got to do it myself."

Both their heads shot to the door. Max walked in with his two goons. "You've rested long enough." One of the big guys walked over grabbing Bindi by the hair again.

"Let her go!" Tommy painfully got up.

"Never." He laughed leaving one of the men in the room with Tommy. While the other two left dragging Bindi behind him.

When Bindi was returned she was worse than when she left, but nothing compared to Tommy. He couldn't even sit up. "You look awful. Anything broke you think?" She asked resting his head on her lap after propping up against the wall.

"I'm in so much pain I can't tell."

"Your friends better find us soon. I don't think either one of will survive the next time Max comes by." Bindi sighed running her hand through his hair.

"He won't kill us."

Looking down at Tommy. "Not intentionally. But the way he is hurting us, we physically can't take anymore. Look at you, you can't even sit up."

"I'm sorry I couldn't get us out of here."

Grinning down at him. "We wouldn't be here if I wasn't the one who was friends with Max. I should be apologizing to you, not you to me."

"You couldn't have known this would have happened."

"True." Brushing his hair with her hand some more. "So when we get out of here, you finally going to ask Kimberly out?"

"This is definitely teaching me, that if she said no, it's not the end of the world."

Leaning her head back. "When we get out of this, I'm definitely making an effort to be a person and cousin and friend to Bulk and Skull."

"Friend?" Tommy managed to smile up at her.

"I know, I'm surprised by it too. They have wiggled themselves in as friends."

"While you're at it, maybe you should go out on a date with Skull."

Bindi's jaw dropped. "Now that's just mean, to me. I'd be the one who'd drive us to the restaurant and then pay for the dinner as well. He'd even probably suggest bringing Bulk too. You know those two can't do anything by themselves."

"You are better off just friends." Tommy smiled.

Max never came back for the two as they sat and waited in the cell. Eventually, a restless slumber engulfed them both. As their pain from their torture was radiating through them.

Tommy's stirring woke Bindi. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I was trying to sit up. Possibly switch, give you a chance to lay down."

Stopping him. "Tommy don't, you are injured far worse than I am."

Laying back down, his head back to rest on her lap. "How long do you think we slept?"

"I haven't a clue. Though I have a feeling not very long. We should try and get some more sleep. We're going to need all the energy we can get."

Their attempt to return to their ill at ease slumber was interrupted. Thought not by Max as they originally thought. But by the rest of the Power Rangers.

"He really did a number on you two." Zach quickly removed his helmet.

The others did the same. "We need to get you help first." Billy comment, Kimberly looked like she might cry.

Zordon spoke thought their watches. "Teleport them back to the command center."

"We need a hospital." Bindi was helped off the floor by Kimberly and Trini. While Zach, Jason, and Billy attended to Tommy.

"Zordon wouldn't have suggested coming their if it wasn't the best thing to do," Jason told her before they all morphed to the command center.

Once back their Tommy was placed on one of the two tables. "What... What's going on? Why are we here and not at a hospital? What about Max?" Bindi spewed out.

"I know you have a lot of questions Bindi. But first, lay down and let us take care of your injuries." Zordon calmly spoke.

Reluctant at first Bindi eventually did what was requested of her. She could feel her body hurt less and less. "What is this?"

"It's a cell regenerator. Alpha and I have been working on the past few months. We finally get to try it out on you and Tommy." Billy answered.

"You don't even know if this works?" Bindi sat up.

"It's ok, there is nothing to worry about," Tommy told her. Taking a deep breath Bindi laid back down.

Bindi's healing was quicker then Tommy's since hers weren't as severe. "Now that you are better, you deserve some answers," Zordon spoke.

"That would be awesome. Like my aunt and uncle have to be worried about me. What happened to Max? Where am I? You know, the usual."

"Kimberly and I went over to your aunt and uncles and told them that some of us were doing survival things in the woods for school. To see what it was like to live like people from the frontier for some extra credit." Trini said.

Looking at them like they were crazy. "They bought that? I don't even like to camp."

"We told them it looked good for college and then they were ok with it." Added Kimberly.

Turning back to Zordon. "Max?"

"We trapped him in an airtight container and launched him into space. That way he can never hurt someone again." Zordon said.

Throwing up her hands. "Seriously? Look what he did to Tommy and me! All because he wanted to get to you. Which he would have killed you if he could."

"That wouldn't have been the right thing to do. He needed to be punished for his crimes and then given a chance to be good." Zordon told her.

"He almost killed Tommy and me. He would of too if you guys didn't show up."

"Answering evil with evil never solved anything. It just makes things worse." He told her.

Firmly crossing her arms. "But not everything is sunshine and rainbows. We could have died and the guy that did that was given a chance to try and be good later down the road? Someone who has no issue taking a life can never be good."

"Everyone deserves a chance."

"I find that hard to believe after what he did to me."

"You are angry, that is ok. After what you went through, you have every right to feel that way."

Tommy climbed off the table feeling so much better. "Thanks, Billy."

"Now that Tommy is ok, you two should go home. Get some rest. You've been through a lot in the past two days." Zordon told them.

"But I've gotten some more questions."

"Another time."

Bindi had a lot more questions but realized she was exhausted. She felt like she could sleep for years.

* * *

 **A/N: Don't forget to leave a review. Hope everyone has a Merry Christmas. 🎄🎄🎄🎄**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hope everyone had a fun Christmas. Also, reviews are most welcome. I like to hear what you all thought.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

After a few days, Bindi ended up back at the command center talking with Zordon. He had convinced Bindi to work alongside them as their PR agent. That it could be some benefit for the both for them.

Once that was done Bindi ended up going on television counteracting everything the people of Angel Grove were upset about and calming them down. She convinced them that without the Power Rangers that the damage that has been done would be ten times worse if it wasn't for them. As well as the fact that there could be many horrors to what Rita and her minions would do to them if there was not someone there to protect them. Even though some were still upset over everything, Bindi made good points to everything they had brought up.

Between the PR and being kidnapped Bindi and Tommy really hadn't talked much for nearly two weeks. She found him waiting for her when she was leaving her house for school. "Hi." Bindi softly spoke.

"Hi." He returned moving next to her.

"So…" Fiddling with her book bag strap as they casually walked to school. "How are you doing?"

"Alright, been having a nightmare about being back in that cell."

Giving him a sideways glance. "Me too."

Feeling a wave of relief through him. "Really? That's awesome! Well not awesome, it's just nice to know I'm not alone in this."

"What about the others? You have them to talk to."

"I do, it's just nice to have someone who fully understands what it was like to be in that situation."

Bindi stopped. "Can I ask you something personal?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"How are you not angry about what happened?"

Thinking for a second, Tommy shrugged. "The way I see it. As scary and tough that was, we made it out and in one piece. It could have been far worse for us."

"True, it's just hard to not be mad that Max did what he did. And feel like his punishment should have been more."

"I get that. But anger is what got Max to where he was and do what he did. We can help each other get through this. As friends, if you like."

Bindi let out a sigh of relief. "That would be great. I can also help you with your nightmares. Because I'm having them myself and I know what to do since I use to get them when my parents passed away. And you can help me get rid of this anger."

The two had talked in depth over their nightmares all the way to school. They didn't realize how much of a relief it was they had each other to turn to.

"Do you want to do something after school?" Tommy asked when they reached Bindi's locker.

Getting what she needed from her locker. "Maybe I told Bulk and Skull I'd do something with them if they didn't get detention or something."

"That's nice of you, doesn't sound like fun but it's still nice."

"Well, when we were captured I did say I'd try to be better with Bulk and Skull. Which reminds me. How are things with you and Kimberly? You ask her out yet?"

"I haven't found the right time."

Leaning against the lockers after closing hers. "Stop being scared and just do it."

"It's not that easy asking someone out."

Holding up her finger. "Hey, Henry," Bindi called after one of the kids walking by. "You want to go out this Friday?"

"Sure, 8 sound good?"

"Perfect." Bindi smiled at Tommy. "See? Easy."

"It's easy for you. You don't feel the same way about Henry as I do Kimberly."

Snorting at him. "How would you know? You've never asked if I was interested in anyone." Making her way to class.

Tommy found Bindi at the juice bar. She was at the end of the counter, nose in a school book as usual. "This seat is taken?" Looking up at him Bindi shook her head no. "I wanted to apologize about earlier. I wasn't thinking when I said you didn't understand how I felt about Kimberly. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted."

"Oh, I also wanted to thank you. With your tutoring, I brought up my grades."

"I knew you could do it."

Dawning on him Tommy looked around. "Where's Bulk and Skull? I thought you were doing something with them after school."

"What do you think?"

Both laughing. "Detention." They said in unison.

"Well since they are unavailable. You want to do something?"

Packing up her things. "Love to."

They found the others at the park. They were playing a game of volleyball. "You guys want to play?" Zack asked.

"I don't know how to." Bindi shyly admitted.

"You never played before? Even in P.E.?" Jason asked.

Shaking her head. "We were allowed to choose in P.E. the two sports the teacher picked for the day or walking the track. I always took walking."

"We'll teach you." Kimberly offered.

"Ya, it'll be fun." Smiled Trini.

By the time they called it a day Bindi had gotten the hang of the game. "You did a great job." Billy complimented.

"Thanks and thanks for teaching me the game."

"How about some pizza?" Jason asked.

"That sounds great, but I promised my aunt and uncle I'd be home for dinner."

Tommy joined Bindi as she retrieved her things before leaving. "I'll walk you home."

"This is your chance to go ask Kimberly out."

"Really?"

Slinging her backpack over her shoulder. "Tommy if you don't do it now. I will say something to her." Bindi pushed him toward Kimberly. "Go." She urged him.

That night it was Bindi's turn to do the dishes. "Mom says someone's' at the door for you." Bulk walked in raiding the fridge.

"How are you still hungry Bulk?" Bindi asked rhetorically hearing her cousin's voice fade in the background as she made her way to the front door. "Tommy? What are you doing here?" Stepping out on the porch.

"I was on my way home when I thought I stop by to say thanks. Kimberly said yes."

Playfully hitting his arm. "See?! That was so not as scary as you thought." Taking a seat on the railing on the porch. "So when's the date and where are you taking her?"

Sitting next to her. "Friday and I'm not sure."

"May I make a suggestion?" Tommy nodded yes. "Take her somewhere you both don't frequent, like the juice bar. Take Kimberly somewhere the two of you can be alone. And hope Rita doesn't decide to let a monster lose."

"Let's hope."

Bulk flung the door open a large sub in hand. "What is this geek doing here on my porch?"

Climbing off the railing. "Walk me to school tomorrow?" Bindi asked.

"Sure, see you tomorrow."

"I don't want that geek and his friends on my porch." Tommy heard Bulk as the front door closed.

Bindi stepped out of her room Friday ready for her date. "Hey babe, no need to get so dolled up for me," Skull called out.

"It's a good thing I didn't. I have a date tonight you dork."

"We have a date tonight?"

Making a gagging noise. "Don't be gross Skull."

"Who's your date? It's not Tommy or one of those other dorks is it?" Following her down the hall.

"Tommy has a date with Kimberly tonight and it's not Billy, Jason or Zach."

"Who is it then?"

Hearing the doorbell. "Someone from school." Grabbing her jacket as she left the house.

Henry and Bindi just ordered their food when Bulk and Skull showed up. "There you are." Bulk said.

"I'm on a date. What are you doing here?"

Leaning on the table. "Skull here told me you had a date. I've come to see who."

"Excuse me, Henry." Bindi stood grabbing Bulk and Skull by the ear dragging them out of the restaurant. "You two go home now."

"Someone's got to look out for you. Which means I have to approve of the guy and the only guy I approve of is my buddy Skull here."

Hitting the two upside the head. "You two are idiots, I'm never going out with Skull. Now go home, would you? Please." Bindi begged.

"Not till I met this date of yours." Bulk stood his ground.

"If you don't leave now, I'll post the baby pictures of the two of you bathing together all over school tomorrow."

"You wouldn't?!" Skull gasped.

Placing her hands firmly on her hips Bindi glared at them. "Try me."

Grabbing Skull by the shirt. "Let's go, she isn't kidding." The two ran off.

"Everything ok?" Henry asked when Bindi returned.

"Yes. Bulk means well, especially since my parents died. He just wants to keep an eye on me."

"It's nice to have someone who cares that much for you."

Grabbing her napkin. "It is, even if the two can be super annoying."

When Henry drove Bindi home he walked her to the front door. "I had fun tonight," Henry told her.

"Me too. I'm all for doing this again." Bindi leaned up to kiss Henry which he reciprocated.

Tommy was just finishing up his karate practice at the youth center when Bindi arrived. "Hey!" He smiled seeing her.

"Hey, how was your date last night with Kimberly?"

"It was great, thanks for the suggestion. How was yours with Henry?" Getting a towel from his duffle bag.

"Not bad, I'm meeting him here now. We're going to spend the day together. Hey, I wanted to say how much I appreciate the fact I can talk to you about my nightmares. It's been helping a lot."

Wiping the back of his neck of sweat. "Same here. The others are great to talk with, but they just don't really understand. Or the feelings that came with it."

Seeing Henry walk in. "I'll see you later." Bindi waved bye.

Tommy joined Bindi at her table during study hall. "You have a moment?"

"Possibly, what do you need?"

"A word with you actually. Do you have time after school to talk?"

Frowning at him. "I'm sorry I cant. Yours truly gets to help Bulk and Skull study for their science test this week for Friday's test. I got roped into it. I'll be free after school on Friday though, we could talk then." She suggested.

"Friday?"

"I'm sure whatever that can wait till this afternoon, can wait for two more days."

Not really happy she wasn't available today Tommy was happy he didn't have to wait that long to talk with Bindi. "Today would have been nice, but I'll take Friday."

"Sorry about that, I really am." Bindi gave Tommy a sympathetic smile.

"That's ok. You couldn't have guessed I was going to want to talk to you. And until last night I didn't either."

"If it's that important, I can spare maybe sometime after school."

Shaking his head. "It's ok. I'll meet you at your locker after school Friday." Tommy left Bindi alone.

Tommy never showed up at Bindi's locker on Friday after school. Later she found out that Rita had unleashed a monster that required the Power Rangers to put a stop to it. So it was no surprise when Bindi heard someone at the door to her aunt and uncles home.

"First off, I'm sorry I wasn't there to meet you at your locker today."

"Duties of a Power Ranger." Tommy looked around to make sure no one heard her. "Don't worry, my aunt and uncle are gone for the weekend. My uncle won a weekend away from work for the employee of the month. And Bulk wanted space from me after spending the week being tutored. So he's over at Skull's for the night or weekend. I'm not sure, I didn't catch it all."

"Well, that's nice." Tommy wasn't quite sure how to respond to that.

Joining him out on the porch. "So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Bindi stood in front of Tommy when he leaned against the railing. "I've come to realize that as much fun as I had with Kimberly on our dates. I don't feel the same way about her anymore. I really like you and it's tearing me up inside how I feel about you. But I also feel so awful because you have something going on with Henry. And as much as I want to be with you I don't want to come between you and Henry. It's not fair."

Bindi watched Tommy stand and pace. He was struggling hard with his feelings. "It's already too late." Tommy stopped pacing to move in front of her. Reaching out Bindi grabbed his shirt pulling him into a kiss.

Tommy pulled away. "What about Henry?"

"He kicked me to the curb Tuesday when the head cheerleader asked him out."

"Really?"

"What can I say? Cheerleading outfits really drive some guys nuts."

Keeping his closeness. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why? We went out on one date, hung out Saturday and for a few hours on Monday. Hardly anything to make a fuss about." Wetting her lips. "What Kimberly say when you told her how you felt about me?"

The corner of his mouth went up. "How did you know?"

"Because you two are friends and team members. And it's who you are."

"She's hurt but we talked it out and I think with time we'll be ok."

Letting go of his shirt. "That's something we should do too, right now before we go any further." Heading inside. "You coming?" Returning to the front door.

"Your aunt and uncle ok with you having friends over with them not home?"

"As long as I don't have any parties and I clean up after myself. I'm allowed to have one friend over."

Staying where he was. "I don't know."

"You are such a goodie to shoes. Nothing is going to happen." Pulling Tommy inside by his wrist. After some convincing him nothing was going to happen while in her room Bindi got Tommy up there.

Sitting on the window seat in her room Tommy thought Bindi had a good view from her room. What now?" He finally asked.

"Well, we talk. Like for starters, when did your feelings for Kimberly change?"

"After we were captured I guess. I didn't really know it till we went out a few times."

Wetting her lips a little. "How are you doing with that anyway?"

"Alright, I guess. I feel different about everything since we have been saved. The same person but changed somehow."

"I know right?" Sitting at the end of her bed. "Like you still care about all the same stuff. It just doesn't hold the same meaning as it once did."

"Exactly."

Leaning back on her hands. "I'm sorry that, that happened to you."

"You didn't know."

"Well if you didn't know me you never would have been kidnapped. Or beaten up so badly and you'd still be crushing on Kimberly. Heck, the two of you'd probably be boyfriend and girlfriend by now if it wasn't for me."

"Don't think like that. You couldn't of known."

Standing up. "Why not? If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have almost died."

"Listen here Bindi." Tommy stood. "I take that risk every time I morph. This could have happened without you."

All the emotion from when they were kidnapped and tortured came boiling up. And it got the better of them to the point they flung themselves at each other. Unable to stop the intensity they were feeling this very moment. "We should stop," Bindi said breathlessly between kisses.

"We should." Tommy gazed down at her. "We haven't ever gone on an actual date." Running a hand through her hair.

"We could or we could just pretend we did. Then go on an actual one later." Biting her bottom lip.

Two pairs of eyes went to the beep on Tommy's wrist. "Sorry." He told her before answering it.

Bindi got up to get something to drink when she noticed a figured outside. Tommy was pacing out front gesturing to himself as he ran over what he wanted to say. "Tommy?" Bindi called from the front door.

"Bindi!"

Sticking her hands in the pocket of her robe. "What are you doing here? It's after midnight."

"Is it?"

"What has you pacing out here so late?"

"I…I'm sorry I shouldn't be here."

Calling after him. "Tommy come back. I'm not going to be going back to bed anytime soon."

"Another nightmare?"

"No, just a lot of my mind. Now, you going to tell me why you are out here pacing in front of my place?"

"It's what happened this afternoon."

Nodding after taking her hands out of her robe pockets. "Since you or I am not going to sleep anytime soon, come inside. I just poured myself some juice."

The two stayed up all night talking about everything but what they originally intended. It wasn't until they heard the clamor of Bulk and Skull enter the house did they check the time.

"Oh wow! I should go." Tommy stood.

"I'm going to have to sneak you out. I don't want to get another hour-long lecture by Bulk and Skull on how much of a loser you are. Which will be made only longer if he finds out you were here all night long." Popping her head out in the hallway. "Coast is clear. There in his room." Rushing Tommy to the front door.

Grinning as they made it. "This was fun."

"So much." Looking back at the house quickly. "So does this mean I'm your girlfriend?"

"I would like that."

"Awesome, I've wanted to be your girlfriend for some time now." Hearing Bulk and Skull make some more noise. "I'll see you later." Bindi kissed Tommy's cheek before closing the door.

The two came tumbling downstairs. "This will for sure give us what we need." Bulk spoke.

"What are you two up to this early?" Bindi watched them carrying boxes of what looked like junk.

"A full proof plan to catch the Power Rangers," Skulled answered.

"You two are such idiots. You are never going to find out the identities of the Power Rangers."

"This time we'll catch them." Bulk earnestly told his cousin.

Already beyond annoyed. "If you two put as much effort in your school work as you do in finding out who the Power Rangers are. You'd both would have bright futures. Like going to a really good college or something."

"The only bright thing I see right now is you, in your robe." Grinned Skull.

Bindi made a disgusted face as well as a noise. "I don't date morons Skull." Heading to her room.

Unable to stay away long, Bindi met Tommy at the park later that day. "I know I should be tired. But I couldn't stay away."

"I know the feeling. I wanted to get some sleep but I couldn't stop thinking of you." Where they sat under one of the many trees. "Your friends aren't missing you are they? I've monopolized a lot of your time the past two days."

"It's ok, they'll understand."

Scooting closer to him. "I hope so." Leaning forward they kissed.

Come Monday the two had some very chapped lips. Which didn't stop them from making out in front of Bindi's locker real quick. "There you are. Where have you been all weekend?" Jason asked as him, Billy and Zach walked up.

"Sorry you guys, I was hogging all of his time." Grabbing Tommy's shirt. "I'll see you later." Laying a kiss on him before saying bye to the others.

"You were busy with Bindi all weekend?" Billy was dumbfounded by the thought. "What did you two do the entire time?"

"Ya, like exactly what did happen?" Jason mischievously grinned at his friend.

Placing a hand on Tommy's shoulder. "And we're going to need details," Zach added.

Laughing at them. "It wasn't what you guys think. We just hung out at the park."

"By the look of that kiss, I'd say there was more than just talking." Jason teased.

Blushing profusely. "Well…" Scratching at his head. "We stayed up all night Friday talking. The rest of the time we talked very little."

The three friends eyes go huge hearing the two were together Friday night. "Wait, you're telling us that the two of you were together all night Friday? Where?" Billy asked adjusting his glasses.

Hearing the bell. "Guess I'll explain later." They all rushed to their class.

* * *

 **A/N: Again reviews are most welcome. Also, I hope everyone has a Happy New Year! Be safe. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hope everyone is doing well. Reviews are most welcome**

* * *

 **CHAPTER FIVE**

Bindi and Tommy had been together a week now and have spent every second they could together. So when the bell rang at the end of the day Bindi got her things from her locker before going to meet Tommy at the Juice Bar.

She didn't see Tommy their yet but she saw Trini and Kimberly. "Hey! What are you both up to?" Bindi joined them.

"I was just leaving. I don't really feel good all of a sudden." Kimberly excused herself.

Bindi looked to Trini for answers. "She's having a hard time with you and Tommy being together."

"Really? Tommy said she was ok with it." Trini made a sad face shaking her head in. Getting up. "I should go talk with her."

Bindi caught up with Kimberly not far from the Juice Bar. "I really don't feel good Bindi."

"Just hear me out first. And if you still don't feel good, you can go."

"Fine."

"You are obviously upset over Tommy and me. And I'm so very sorry about that."

Crossing her arms firmly. "I really liked him. And I've wanted for so long for Tommy to ask me out. And when he finally does, he'd rather be with you."

"That was so not planned, I swear. I encouraged Tommy to ask you out. I think you two are cute together. It's just that ever since we were captured things have changed."

"He said the same thing to me. That he still liked me but not in the same way. And I thought I'd be ok with it. But every time I see you two together it pains me."

Shrugging her shoulders. "I like Tommy a lot and you are one of his best friends. If he knew you were this upset it would hurt him. So what can we do to fix this?"

Tommy found Bindi by their spot at the lake in the park. "There you are. I thought we were going to meet at the Juice Bar."

"Tommy we need to talk."

"Sure, what about?"

Taking a breath before she spoke. "We've got to stop seeing each other. We can only be friends."

"What? Why? I thought things were good between us."

"They are. But I ran into Kimberly today. She's really hurt by the whole thing. She really likes you."

"But I already tried going out with Kimberly. I don't feel the same way about her as I thought."

Bindi saw the hurt in his eyes. "I know Tommy. But I talked to Kimberly and us together is causing her a lot of pain. You two are best friends and part of the Power Rangers. So for the sake of that, you need to give you and Kimberly another try. She was here first." Bindi leaned up with tears in her eyes kissing Tommy's cheek before she left him where he stood.

It was a hard few days for the two. Tommy and Bindi wanted so much to be together. But Bindi couldn't consciously be with Tommy if it was ruining one of his friendships. And Tommy knew she was right. As much as he hated to admit it.

The group was at the Juice Bar when Bindi entered. "Hey! Come join us." Jason called after her.

"I can only stay a few minutes. I'm babysitting this afternoon."

"We were hoping you'd hangout this afternoon with us. We're going to play some volleyball." Billy added.

"I have been trying to make some extra cash."

Ernie approached the group. "Here's your smoothie Bindi."

Taking the drink. "Thanks. I'll see you guys around."

"So now that you and Tommy aren't together you won't have anything to do with us?" Kimberly chased Bindi down.

"That's not the case. Yes, I'm hurt we are not together anymore, but I also have other things I need to think about. Like the money I was left when my parents passed away is just enough to pay for college if I plan it right. So if I can make some connections via babysitting I have that to pay for everything when I go to college. But if you don't believe me, I was thinking about other things. Here." Reaching into her backpack. "I was going to give you and the others this tomorrow because I have the time."

Kimberly looked down at the birthday party invitation to Bindi's birthday that weekend. "Oh, I didn't know."

"Don't get me wrong Kimberly I like talking about boys and hanging out with friends like the next girl. But that's not where my priorities are. They never mainly were boys and the mall, it was always school. Yes, Tommy and I got close and spent a lot of time together, but it didn't affect my school work. He knows how important it is to me. Now if you don't mind I have a job I need to get to."

Bindi's aunt and uncle decorated the backyard for Bindi's birthday. It was set up for a bbq. "I can't believe you invited those geeks." Bulk followed his cousin through the house.

"For the millionth time, I was inviting whoever I wanted to. Now leave me alone. I've got to get ready for my birthday party."

"You do that. I'm going to talk to mom and dad. They'll listen to me, their little butterball!" Bulk proudly admitted the nickname.

Bindi's uncle was grilling while her aunt gave them all drinks as their backyard was full of games and laughter. "Where's Bulk and Skull?" Trini asked.

"They are protesting the party. They feel I need better friends. I say so be it, they are missing out on some great fun." Smiled Bindi.

"I totally agree. This is a fun birthday party." Kimberly joined the two.

Bindi ate a few chips. "So when do you and Tommy start going out again?"

"Oh, I don't know. We haven't really talked about it."

Getting another chip. "You don't need to be embarrassed to talk to me when it happens again. My boyfriend before moving here was a friends ex. They started dating each other but realized that they were better off friends."

"You're not weirded out by it?"

"If it was weird for me I wouldn't have asked." Popping another chip in her mouth.

Later that day Bindi was getting her second wind and was getting some more condiments for her hamburger. "Your aunt and uncle are really nice." Tommy moved next to her.

"It's hard to believe that they produced someone like Bulk." The shared a laugh. "So why haven't you asked Kimberly out again?"

"It's weird after you and me."

Setting her burger down. "Us together was ruining what you and Kimberly have. It's not right."

"But we like each other."

"And Kimberly likes you too. She was also here first." Bindi pointed out.

"Things change you know."

Placing her ketchup on her hamburger. "That they do. But I'm not having this rift with you and Kimberly on my conscious. And how upset Kimberly was over us together, I'm not the one who's going to be the reason the Power Rangers break up." Taking her burger Bindi joined the others.

Bindi was at the library after school with her nose in a book studying. "So Kimberly and I have a date for this Friday." Tommy joined her at the table.

"That's great. Where are you taking her?"

"Not sure yet. But I have till Friday to figure it out."

Writing something down. "Awesome. And on a completely different note. How are you doing in your classes?"

"I could use a little help in my history class now that you ask."

Looking up at him. "You know you can always ask me for help with your classes when you need them. You don't need struggle waiting for me to ask if you need help. You just need to say something."

"Thanks. It's just I have a huge test coming up and I want to make sure I get a good grade on it."

"No problem. We'll meet here tomorrow after school."

Learning forward Tommy lowered his voice. "I can't. I have a Power Rangers thing to take care of. Billy's been working on something for us that he's showing tomorrow."

Doing the same. "Did you want to do well on your history test or not? Because if you keep making excuses for why you can't do your work is only going to seriously hinder you."

"Yes, I do. It's why I said something."

"Tommy I can't help you if you get too far behind because of the Power Rangers."

"That's why I need your help to do well on this test."

Bindi sighed. "You're lucky to have me as a friend." Collecting her things. "Just make your thing with Billy and the others short."

Tommy didn't wait long for Bindi to come to the front door. "I can explain."

"Don't explain it to me. It's not my future I'm messing with." Closing the front door behind her.

Stopping the door before it completely shut. "I'm just late. The thing with Billy and the other took longer than expected."

Placing her hands on her hips. "Answer me this. What are your plans after the Power Rangers? You can't be one forever."

"I don't know. I never thought about it."

"I get not everyone is like me and knows what they want. But the least you can do is at least try. So attempt to figure out what you want to do. You have what you need to go after what you want. You deserve a bright future in whatever you choose, just like everyone else Tommy."

"How do you do that?"

Cocking her head to the side. "Do what?"

"Show me I have the whole world ahead of me. That I can be anything."

"Because you can. Now you need to focus ok? So I know karate is a big thing for you. But you think you can shorten your practices? I can meet you at the Juice Bar."

"I can do that."

They started meeting twice a week after Tommy's test. Bindi thought it could help him from falling behind since he not only did well on his test. He was getting ahead too.

The two sat at one of the tables after one of Tommy's karate practices. "So, do you feel like you've gotten a better handle on English now?"

"I believe I do. Thanks to you."

"Everyone understands school. It's just we all get it in different ways. We just needed to find yours."

The others soon joined them. "They were going to the park. You guys want to come?" Trini asked.

"Sure, we just finished." Tommy closed his book.

The girls set off to the side as the boys goofed off. Showing each other the new karate moves they learned. "Bindi, do you have any summer plans?" Kimberly looked over at her.

"I was going to tell you guys later. But my aunt and uncle on my moms' side called asking if I'd like to visit for the summer. So I'll be in Florida for the entire time."

"What about Florida?" Billy said as the three approached.

Looking over at the three. "I'm visiting family on my mom's side for the summer. They live in Florida."

"They have room for six of your friends?" Jason joked.

"I wish." She responded.

The guys had all taken a seat by now. "Sure will be quiet without you," Billy told her.

"I'm sure. You'll all be as busy as always with the Power Rangers. And whatever else you guys get yourselves in."

Trini leaned back on her hands. "But it's your first summer since you moved here."

"True. But you guys don't live in the same house as Bulk. I need the summer away from him."

"That's for sure," Zach said, causing everyone to laugh.

Crossing her legs Indian style. "You guys better not have any epic stuff happen while I'm gone. I don't want to miss anything." Bindi said.

"Tell that to Rita." Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Maybe she'll take the summer off." Bindi wishfully spoke.

"I wish. I might be able to get some more mall time without all her interruptions." Kimberly said.

The sound of something small and hard-hitting her window woke Bindi. Going to it she saw Tommy outside. "What are you doing here? It's late." She asked once outside on the porch with him.

"I wanted to talk."

"This couldn't wait till tomorrow?"

"I tried to wait. But I couldn't."

Motioning for them to take a seat. "What's so important that can't wait till tomorrow?" She asked once they sat down.

"I don't want you to leave this summer," Tommy admitted out loud.

Jaw dropping. "Really? It's just for the summer, I'll be back."

"I know it' just I don't like that we aren't going to be seeing each other every day."

Bindi gave Tommy a soft smile. "This is going to be good for us. It's why I suggested the whole summer to my aunt and uncle."

"You did? Why?"

"When they called they suggested a few weeks because they thought I'd like some time with my friends too. I said the whole summer because I see my friends during the school year. But that's not the real reason."

Tommy looked over at her. "What's the real reason?"

"I really, really like you, Tommy. Like there isn't a moment that goes by I don't think about you. But Kimberly is also my friend. And I can't do that to her. So this space is going to be good for the two of us."

"This isn't fair."

Placing her hand on his arm. "It's not. But it's not fair to Kimberly either. There are feelings between the two of you. And you can not focus on that and make it work with me around. And I'd rather be your guy's friend then the reason you don't speak or having anything to do with each other."

"It's not fair to us either. We have strong feelings for each other too."

"That we do. But our feelings came about because we were kidnapped. Things with you and Kimberly have slowly grown over time. Ours was quick and sudden."

"Why haven't you said anything before?"

Bindi sighed. "I've been thinking lately about us. A lot actually. This time apart will give us a chance to see if what's between us is real."

"If Kimberly never said anything and wasn't so upset over us together. Would you be feeling this right now?"

"Yes." Standing up now. "What we have is nothing like I've ever experienced before. I think you and I need a break. While I'm gone you have to try and work things out with Kimberly. Give the two of you some extra effort. And when I get back, we'll see how things are. Ok?"

Placing his hands on the railing Tommy leaned on it. "I really want to be with you Bindi."

Having him face her. "Then promise me this. While I am gone you give you and Kimberly a real chance. When I get back if we still have these feelings for each other. Then the three of us are sitting down together and working this out. Sound good?"

"How do you always know what to do?"

"I can't stop thinking about us. I need the space as you do. We need to get clear heads." Leaning up she kissed his cheek. "Now go home and get some sleep. I know I need it."

Tommy paused at the top of the porch steps. "Bindi? How are our feelings set aside so easily because we were kidnapped?"

"We got close very quickly the week we were dating. And I have been crushing on you the moment we met. But you, you only had eyes for Kimberly you didn't look my way till we were kidnapped. And it wasn't till Kimberly said something did I begin to think. How can we last if you didn't notice me till we were kidnapped?"

"That is something that can't be answered unless we are dating."

Moving infant of him. "Tommy think about how close we got. We were one step away from sleeping together. What scared me the most next to how much I like you. Is what if we slept together and that was it? We were done."

"I don't know."

"That's my point. You and I happened so fast that neither one of us were thinking of our consequences. It pains me greatly because I want to be near you, to be close to you. That scares me because I have all these strong feelings that I don't know what to do with or how to deal with them."

"I still don't want you to leave," Tommy spoke softly.

Touching his arms. "I'm going to be back. After everything, we've been through. You or the Power Rangers can't keep me away." Tommy watched Bindi head back inside before leaving himself.

It was the last day of school when Bindi met everyone at the Juice Bar. "When do you leave?" Billy asked when she says next to him.

"Tomorrow morning."

"Perfect. We were thinking of going to the park for a picnic and maybe some volleyball." Smiled Trini.

"Sounds like fun, I'm so game."

They headed out after they finished their smoothies. They spent the afternoon playing. Bindi had gotten better since she's learned the game.

Jason moved next to her. "You're a quick learner. You have gotten better."

"Thanks. The sport is actually more fun than I originally thought."

"Let's hope you don't lose your touch while you're gone." Zach approached.

Laughing. "Let's hope since I don't plan on doing many extracurricular activities while out in Florida unless you find tanning one of them." Checking her watch. "I should go. My aunt and uncle are making a special dinner for me." She waved bye to everyone as she left.

* * *

 **A/N: Reviews are most welcome. 😊**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

Bindi returned to Angel Grove that afternoon excited to see her friends. It was nice to see her family but she was ready to get back home.

"Hey, Ernie!" She smiled sitting at the counter.

Leaning on the counter. "Hey, Bindi! When did you get back?"

"This morning. Where's Tommy and the others?"

Shrugging. "No sure. Haven't seen him or the others all day. Granted I haven't been really paying attention. Been watching the news. The Power Rangers are in trouble." Motioning his head to the tv. "Maybe you can help them out," Ernie suggested.

"Depends on what kind of trouble they are in. I'll check it out. If you see Tommy and the others, tell them I'm back and looking for them."

The black and yellow rangers had just finished fighting some putties when Bindi approached. "Zach! Trini! Their you guys are."

"We don't know what you are talking about ma'am. We're not these Zach and Trini you speak of." The black ranger spoke.

"Right, duh me. You guys need to keep quiet about your identity. Why don't you beam me back up to the base and you guys and Zordon can fill me in on what's going on. Maybe I can help you guys."

The yellow ranger stepped forward. "How do you know about Zordon?"

"Seriously you two? You both are acting like we never met before."

Their watches beeped. "It's ok, she can be trusted. We're going to beam the three of you up." Zordon spoke.

When they got back to base the two removed their helmets. "I'm gone two months and we've got new Power Rangers?!"

"Aisha, Adam why don't you go help the others. I'll fill in Bindi on what's been happening." Zordon ordered.

When the two left Bindi was filled in. Zach, Trini, and Jason left because they were selected to represent Angel Grove at the World Peace Conference in Geneva. Which resulted in finding three new replacements. As for what was happening now, there was nothing Bindi could really do. But she stayed anyways in case Alpha needed some help or something came up where she could be of use.

While waiting she turned out to be very useful. Even though it was the slow route to fix things. The issue soon turned itself around and the Power Rangers won.

Returning back to base Tommy, Kimberly and Billy were thrilled to see Bindi. "When did you get back?" Billy asked after they all hugged.

"This morning, though I'm a little hurt neither one of you picked up a phone to tell me about the new line up here." Pointing to the three behind them.

"Sorry, we were kind of busy," Kimberly said motioning for them to come over. "You guys this is Bindi. Bindi meet Rocky, Aisha, and Adam."

"This calls for some chill time at the Juice Bar if you are done here." Looking back towards Zordon.

Motioning his head. "Go have some fun."

They got some smoothies from the Juice Bar and went to the park to enjoy them. "I'm so jealous of your tan Bindi. You look so amazing." Kimberly fawned.

"Thanks. When my aunt and uncle retired they bought a place on the water. I laid out pretty much every day."

"Next time you go to Florida you need to bring me," Kimberly said.

Setting her drink aside. "I'd bring all of you if I could. Would have made my summer super fun. Besides, you seem to be in less trouble when I'm around." They all laughed.

"How did you get involved with the Power Rangers?" Rocky asked.

"Tommy and I were kidnapped by this guy I knew from my old school. And around the same time, the Power Rangers were getting grief over Angel Grove always having destruction because of the fighting between them and Rita. And I'm thinking about a career as a PR. So when Tommy and I were saved I kind of took on PR work for them."

Aisha placed her hand on her chest. "You think now that Zedd's in the picture. They'll attempt to try and attempt another kidnapping?"

"Zedd?" Bindi looked at them questioningly.

"Rita's new partner. He came into the picture while you were in Florida." Billy answered.

Rolling her eyes. "Fantastic. I hope this Zedd guy isn't as disturbed as Max. I still have the occasional nightmare from what he did."

"So far no kidnappings, just mayhem, and destruction. So we have that going for us." Rocky joked.

"I've gathered that. But no need to worry, I'm back to spin anything and everything to make you guys look good." Rising from her seat. "Now I need to run. I told my aunt and uncle I'd be home for dinner. Let's catch up some more tomorrow. I was going to go to the mall for school clothes shopping." Bindi waved bye.

She wasn't alone long when Adam joined her. "Mind if I walk with you?"

"Not at all." Seeing him fidget a little. "Did you need something?"

Running a hand through his hair. "Well I…I remembered Tommy saying that you really helped him."

"Do you need a tutor when school starts?" Bindi laughed.

Sighing a little. "This is so embarrassing."

"Don't be, everyone needs help. Plus all this tutoring helps with my college application. What subjects do you need help with?"

"Just science."

"Well, when school starts we'll make a schedule for the tutoring." Bindi gave him a reassuring smile.

The last few days of summer went by in a blur. The kids dragged their feet from class to class. Still in summer mode, when school began.

Adam walked into his science class to see a familiar face. And he was thrilled to see no one was sitting next to her. "Hi." He said taking the empty seat by to her.

Smiling when she saw him. "Hey! When I saw I had science, I was hoping we had the same class."

"You did?"

"Of course, who doesn't want classes with their friends? And since none of you take advanced classes I don't normally share classes with my friends. So it was nice to see that this being my only non-advanced class, you're in it with me."

"Why isn't this one advanced if all your other classes are?"

Playing with a strand of her hair. "Science is the one subject I am ok in." After class the two walked to Bindi locker. "Adam, can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?"

Standing in front of her locker. "Is Tommy mad at me or something?"

"Not that I'm aware of. Why?"

"He and I have been such good friends since I moved here. He even would walk with me to school almost every day. And now he's barely said two words to me since I've returned."

"I don't know what to tell you."

Placing her things in her locker. "Ok, thanks."

"Sorry I couldn't be more helpful to you."

"That's ok. I figured I would ask. See if you heard anything."

Bindi was waiting for Tommy after his last class. "Can we talk?" She asked.

"What about?"

Waiting for the other students to finish leaving the classroom. "Are you mad at me?"

"No, why would you think that?"

Arching her eyebrow at him. "Seriously? You and I talked and hung out all the time. Now I come back from Florida and you barely have anything to do with me. Why wouldn't I think you are mad at me?"

"Because I'm trying to make this work with Kimberly. And I didn't know how to tell you this, but the only way for that to happen…." Tommy paused slightly nervous to finish the sentence. "The only way that's going to happen is to either have nothing to do with you. Or have as little to do with you as possible."

It was almost a slap in the face, but Bindi knew Tommy was right. She's been telling him he needs to make it work and was. The only downfall was the only way it was going to work was them cutting down the time together or not have anything to do with each other. "That wasn't what I was expecting. And I'm going to miss all our time together. But if this is the only way it's to work. We are going to have to go with that."

Bindi left Tommy, not really in the mood to meet everyone at the Juice Bar. Deep down she kind of felt it would come to this. She just wasn't ready for it.

Adam caught up with Bindi outside of school. "Hey, you coming to the Juice Bar?"

"No, I have a sudden headache. I'm just going to go home."

"I'll walk you home."

Waving him off. "I kind of want to be alone if you don't mind."

"Are you sure?"

"I am. I believe I'll just go home, have some tea, take a nice hot bath, and call it an early night. By tomorrow I'll be a 100%, I promise." Bindi gave him a reassuring smile before leaving.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoy, Reviews are most welcome. 😊**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Bindi, Adam, and Billy were at the Juice Bar helping each other with their homework. "I'm never going to remember the periodic table." Bindi dropped her head on her books.

"There is a lot to remember," Adam assured her.

"So much. Like most stuff comes easy. But how do people remember all the names of everything, why they do and what mixes with what? On top of what you shouldn't mix with what."

"We could do another study session tomorrow after school at my place. Could be good to be somewhere without so many distractions." Billy suggested.

Closing her books. "That sounds amazing. I'll bring the flash cards, that might help some." Bindi smiled placing her things back in her bag.

Skull came crashing in taking a seat next to Bindi, while Bulk slowly walked up to them. "Hey, pretty lady. When are we going out this weekend?" Skull threw his arm around her shoulder.

"Never, we are never going out." Pushing his arm off of her.

Leaning on the table. "Mom wanted me to tell you her and dad are going out to dinner tonight with friends."

"I know. She told me that this morning. They've had it planned for a few days."

"What she didn't tell you is, you are to make dinner for me and Skull here. We want spaghetti."

Getting up from her seat as she laughed. "Nice try Bulk, she left pizza money."

"We spent that money on stuff to capture the Power Rangers." Skull proudly said.

Gabbing her backpack. "Then it looks like you two will have to starve tonight. Because your dinner is not my problem ok?" Slinging the bag over her shoulder. "Later Billy, Adam." Bindi left the Juice Bar.

On her way out she bumped into Tommy. "Oh sorry. Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine. How are you?"

Tommy looked a little nervous. "I'm good."

Kimberly bounced in. "Hey, Bindi. Leaving already?"

"Ya, I have to get some flash cards. What are you two up to?"

"Sounds boring. Stay and hang out with us." Kimberly pleaded.

Shaking her head. "Sorry, if I don't find a way to remember the periodic table. I'm in trouble for science." Bindi gave an apologetic looked as she left.

"She is always on the run. Maybe this weekend she'll play some volleyball with us at the park." Kimberly suggested.

"Maybe." Tommy smiled back as they joined their friends.

Bindi was running late as she made her way through the park. "Hey." Adam moved next to her.

"Your running late too?"

"My mom set up a dentist appointment for me this morning." He told her.

"It's good to have clean teeth."

Adam laughed. "Why are you late?"

"Overslept. I had a nightmare last night that kept me up. When I did get back to sleep I slept through my alarm."

"From when you were kidnapped?"

"No, this one was about my parent's death."

Aisha came running. "There you two are. Come, we could use the help."

They played a few games before taking a break to get some water. "I see you moved on." Tommy kept his voice low when he approached Bindi.

"What?"

"You're with Adam now. You two spend a lot of time together. And you're showing up to places together, like today."

Choking on her water. "That is so false. Adam asked before school started if I'd help him with school. Because he heard from you how much I helped you last year. As for today, he had a dentist appointment and I overslept because I had a nightmare last night."

"You had a nightmare last night! Everything ok?"

"Ya, it was about my parents, I'll be fine. How have your nightmares been?"

Tommy scratched at the back of his head. "Not often. I had one over the summer."

"That's amazing."

Rocky walked up. "You guys ready for another game?"

"I so am." Bindi set her water down. Tommy was there to follow.

It didn't go past Bindi the fawning Kimberly did over Tommy. It wasn't an in your face kind of fawning. But she noticed that when he needed something she had it. Something simple one not paying attention would miss. They seemed happy thought which was all Bindi wanted for them.

The group headed back to the Juice Bar after the last game. Bindi had run to the restroom to freshen up. On her way back Adam stopped her. "Hey what's up?" She grinned.

"I know this is short notice and all. And if you don't want to its ok. But my parents are having a get-together tonight. They have it every year and it's so boring by myself…"

"Sure I love to go. What time does it start?"

Relieved she said yes. "It's at seven."

"Meet you at your place then." She smiled as they returned to the others.

Adam was nervous that Bindi wasn't going to show. It was 7:45 and she hadn't shown up. When the doorbell ran he jumped up to answer the door.

"You came!"

"Sorry, I'm late. Skull was over and wouldn't leave me alone."

Stepping to the side so she could come in. "It's so weird you and Bulk are cousins."

"You're telling me."

"You must be Adam's friend Bindi. I'm his mom Michelle."

Shaking her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Park. You look very nice tonight."

"Aren't you sweet. I can see why Adam likes you."

Blushing horribly. "Mom!"

"Sorry, sweetie." Hearing someone call for her. "It was a pleasure meeting you." She went to join the group.

"I'm sorry for that. My mom can be so embarrassing sometimes."

"It's ok, I'm related to Bulk. The constant embarrassment."

They both laughed. "Thanks for coming."

"Anything for a friend. Now I'm a little parched, dealing with Bulk and or Skull makes one thirsty."

The two eventually found themselves sitting at the top of the steps. They watched every mingling during the party.

Rolling the empty plastic cup in his hands. "Sorry, this is so boring."

"Don't be. If I wasn't here I'd be home going over my school work. Or the periodic table. And being bugged by Bulk and Skull. Well, mainly Skull."

"You think he'd get the hint by now."

Scrunching her nose with a smile. "That's wishful thinking."

"You're right." She smiled. "May I ask you something personal?"

"Sure, what is it?"

Looking down at his empty cup. "You still like Tommy don't you?" She looked at him questioningly. "I overheard Tommy talking to Billy about you two once over the summer."

"You did?"

"I didn't hear details. Just that you went out for like a week."

Finishing her drink. "It's more complicated than that. But we're trying to move past us because Kimberly was very hurt we were together. I couldn't consciously be with him if it was causing so much turmoil among his friends."

"You really like him though, don't you?"

"So much. But he never looked my way till after we were kidnapped, which I feel was my fault because Max was my friend. And I feel his feelings for me are because of the kidnapping and that doesn't feel real to me. Is that stupid?"

Shaking his head. "It's not stupid."

"Don't say anything any, please. Tommy and Kimberly had a thing way before I came along."

"If you don't want me to I won't."

Bindi leaned over giving Adam a hug. "Thank you so much."

"Bindi sweetie it's getting late. I think it's time for you to go home." Mrs. Park was at the end of the steps. "Do you need a ride home? Or is someone coming to get you?"

Climbing down the stairs. "I live a few blocks away. I can walk home."

Moving to her side. "I'll walk her home mom."

"Thank you, honey. And Bindi thank you for coming. It's always nice to meet one of Adam's friends."

"Thanks for having me, Mrs. Park. The party was fun."

Bindi was at her locker between classes when she received an unwelcome visitor. "Hey toots." Skull smacked his gum with a grin.

"Did you forget the combination to your locker again?" Facing him.

"As a matter of fact no. I wanted to know when I should come by tonight."

"Come by for what?"

Popping his gum. "Our date."

Bindi gagged. "Don't be gross Skull." Closing her locker door. "It's too early in the morning for that."

"Come on babe, you know you want to."

Seeing her cousin across from her at his locker. "Bulk get Skull away from me." Shoving Skull away from her. "Now."

"He's not hurting you." Pulling a bag of chips out of his locker.

"I know where your mom keeps your baby pictures. Don't make me a photocopy them and show them all around school." Bindi threatened.

Slamming his locker shut. "Skull! Let's go." Dragging his buddy down the hall.

On her way to science class Bindi met Adam along the way. "Normal people." She smiled.

"Skull hit on you this morning?"

"Laid it on thick too." Adam's watch went off. "Go, you can copy my notes later. And I'll let Miss Mathews know you had a stomach ache and went to see the nurse."

"I owe you big time." Adam took off.

Bindi never saw Adam the rest of the day nor did she see any of the others. She figured whatever Rita and Zedd threw down at them, must have been a doozy.

The monster that was sent down was hideous and very dangerous. They had a lot of trouble with it. They couldn't find a weak spot through all its armor.

"What is this guy made of? Stone?" Rocky spoke.

"Whatever it's made of, it has to have a weakness," Tommy said.

Zordon spoke over the transmitter. "Rangers hold tight. Alpha is running a scan and working as fast as he can to find a weak point."

It wasn't long before the monster had the Ranger's Zords run down. Causing them to jump ship. "How are we going to defeat this guy now?" Kimberly sounded defeated.

The monster laughed as he tried stopping on them in his huge form. Zedd and Rita laughed from their castle as they looked down at the fight. "This is our best creature yet." Rita was overjoyed.

"Looks like we are going to finally defeat those pesky Rangers." Zedd cheered when he saw them fall out of their Zord's.

Alpha was moving as fast he could, trying hard not to blow a gasket. He was trying to help the rangers and find a weakness. But the scanner was having issues reading the monster. "Alpha please hurry," Zordon begged.

"I"m trying Zordon, I'm trying." Alpha moved as quickly as he could between the consoles.

By now the monster was not only trying to stomp on the Power Rangers. He was shooting on the floor as well. "Rangers…" Zordon spoke. "Alpha has found a weak spot. When he swings his right arm there is an open space in his armor. You should be able to take him down that way."

"How are we to do that? Are Zord's are down." Aisha brought up.

"I have that covered," Alpha called out as a beam of tightening shot down. Hitting the monster it shrunk to normal size. "We were saving that for an emergency."

The rangers quickly pulled out their weapons. "You're in for it now," Billy spoke.

"Haven't you noticed? I'm invincible." The monster cheered.

"We'll see about that," Adam called out.

After a tedious long fight that wearing everyone down. They finally after what seemed like a never-ending battle had their moment. Rocky had the clean shot and took it.

He fell to the floor in agony. "This isn't the end of me!" The monster yelled shooting a dart from his wrist armor. It caught Tommy in the neck as he disappeared.

Tommy yelled in pain, dropping to his knees. Everyone ran to his side. "Zordon! Tommy's hurt." Billy relayed.

"Get him back to the command center." He ordered.

Once back everyone removed their helmet. By now Tommy was sweating and having some trouble breathing. "I can't catch my breath. What….what's wrong with me?" He asked.

"I don't know Tommy, but we'll figure it out. Billy, Aisha, and Alpha are examining the dart that hit you. We need to figure out what was in the dart. Whatever it was laced with seems worse then we expected." Zordon said. " Adam, Rocky go back to where you were fighting the monster. There may be some clues their we could use and have overlooked. Kimberly make Tommy comfortable and watch over him." Everyone quickly split moving as fast as they could.

As time passed Tommy seemed to be getting worse. Kimberly held his hand, dabbing some sweat from his forehead with the other hand. They were tucked away in the corner. "Please hurry you guys," Kimberly begged.

The three were running every test imaginable. "We're moving as fast as we can," Billy told her.

The monster returned to the castle Zedd and Rita were in. But the shot that shouldn't have been anything but a shoulder wound exploded, destroying him.

"Nooooo!" Zedd yelled.

"Zedd honey it wasn't a complete bust. He was able to shoot one of the rangers."

Spinning to Rita. "You're right! Maybe it wasn't a complete failure after all. Maybe this is how we destroy the Power Rangers once and for all. By taking them down one by one."

"We can use what Tommy was shot with on all the others too!" Rita joyfully told him.

Slamming his staff down on the floor. "Finster! Finster!" Yelled Zedd.

"Yes, your highness." He nervously entered the room.

"I want you to replicate the weapon used on the green ranger. We are going to take the others down with the poison." Zedd barked orders at him.

"Yes, oh yes, I'll get right on it sir." Finster had some putties bring the armor into his laboratory for him to take apart. He had to extract the material, then find a way to replicate it.

Rocky and Adam returned empty handed and to Tommy now suffering delusions from what shot him. "What's going on?" Seeing Tommy confined into a makeshift cell and shaking.

"He's seeing things. He believes he is back in the cell from when he was captured." Zordon answered.

Kimberly was on the verge of tears. "I've tried everything. He seems to flip out if anyone gets near him."

"I'll be right back." Adam ward out of there.

Everyone looked over when Adam returned. He had Bindi with him. "Don't, he gets…" Kimberly called out when Bindi went inside Tommy's cells.

They all were shocked when Tommy didn't flip out. Instead, he looked relieved to see her. "Bindi! Bindi! Did they hurt you?"

"Who Tommy?"

"Max and his two cronies. Did they hurt you?"

Placing a hand on his arm. "No, they haven't hurt me. You? Are you ok?" He nodded yes. "Ok, stay here, I'm going to see if I can find a way out of here." Leaving the room.

Bindi stood in front of Zordon for answers. "He'll be ok." He told her.

"He'll be ok?!" Pointing to where Tommy was. "He is back in the cell when we were kidnapped! Are you aware of how horrifying and frightening that was for us? We thought we were going to die in that cell. Max and his two lackeys tortured us. It got to the point that he started to enjoyed what he was doing. You guys may have healed our injuries but we had nightmares for months. We were scared of that and it will heal but that event will stay with us for the rest of our lives. And you come at me with he is going to be ok?"

"Alpha, Billy and Aisha are working very hard to fix what happened."

Pointing at Zordon. "You better hurry. That place he is in now is a horrible place to be in. Let alone repeat." Bindi stormed back into the room Tommy was in.

After some time and the feeling like they were getting nowhere, Kimberly went to check on Tommy and Bindi. "Bindi look out…." He yelled seeing Kimberly enter the room. "It's one of Max's men."

Holding up her hands. "Tommy it's me, Kimberly. Your girlfriend."

"What do you want from us?" Tommy went into a fighting stance. Making sure to put his body between him and Kimberly.

Standing in between the two as Adam and Rocky ran in. "Hey, Hey…" Bindi faced Tommy cupping his face. "Hey, Tommy looked at me. The people behind me will not hurt us ok? They will not. They are here to help us ok?"

"They…they aren't. They're not with Max." Looking at her as he spoke slowly.

Smiling softly at him. "Think about it? If they were with Max why are they just standing there? Why haven't they come to attack us like all the other times?"

"What if they are making you say this?"

Kimberly stepped forward. "Tommy was your friends. We're here to help you."

Tommy went to go attack Kimberly when Bindi sidestepped him. Getting herself back in between them. Kimberly looked scared and shocked as Rocky and Adam appeared at her side.

Bindi cupped his face again. "Tommy…" Making him face her. "Look at me. They are not going to hurt us." She said slowly. "I promise you we are safe."

Kimber was beginning to get teary eyed. Adam and Rocky thought it would be good to pull their friend out of there.

Hours passed an no one went inside nor did Bindi come out of the room. The control room was quiet but for the three were trying to see if they could find a cure.

Everyone stopped what they were doing hearing the door to the cell open. Tommy and Bindi emerged from the room.

Bindi held up one of her hands. "It's ok you guys. I think the stuff has left my system. I see my friends and not Max." Tommy said.

Everyone sighed a sigh relief as they went over to hug him. Bindi made her way over to Zordon while the others talked to Tommy.

"Zordon you know that they'll use what they used on Tommy on the others. And if that was any indication of what is to happen…"

Bindi was looking up at the floating head. "I thought of that. Even though it's not permanent, Lord Zedd and Rita can cause a lot of damage that may be irreversible while the Rangers are under the influence. This new threat is very unsettling."

"Another thing to think about is if the stuff Tommy was shot with. Plays on fears or a very traumatic moment the person went through. What an epidemic we are going to have if they use it on others besides the Rangers." Bindi pondered out loud.

"Either way it's not going to be good for the person being shot."

Bindi sighted deeply. "Also let's hope the experience isn't long for them. Or Lord Zedd and Rita find a way to make it permanent."

Billy and Aisha wanted to do more tests on the weapon that shot Tommy. So Alpha took them to the lab he and Billy have been putting together to check out the weapon. Bindi offered to take Tommy home but Kimberly protested, she really wanted to be the one to do that. No one argued and the two took off. Rocky and Adam offered to take Bindi home which she gladly accepted. Claiming she was in serious need of a very hot bath.

Bindi sat at one of the tables at the Juice Bar going over her notes for her history class that Thursday afternoon. Adam and Rocky joined her when they walk into the building.

"Hope was not intruding." Said, Rocky.

Shaking her head as she shuffled through her papers. "You aren't, I was just about to take a break."

"All this studying is going make your brain melt." Adam joked.

"All this studying is keeping me from turning into Bulk and Skull."

The two looked at each other. "Maybe we should study a little more," Rocky suggested.

"This is Bulk and Skull we're talking about," Adam added.

Putting her notes away. "I'm just saying."

The three hung out awhile before Rocky ditched them when the girl he was crushing on walked into the Juice Bar. "What class were you studying for?"

"History, I've got a test Friday."

Leaning on the table. "Didn't you have one last week?"

"That was in English." Leaning forward Bindi lowered her voice. "Can I ask you something?" Adam nodded yes. "Have you talked with Kimberly or Tommy since the whole incident with Tommy and the poison?"

Shaking his head. "Not really, why?"

"I'm just concerned is all. Tommy and I had some nightmares after the kidnapping. And we found comfort in the fact we could talk to each other about it. Since he was shot we haven't said more than a handful of words to each other. I'm just worried."

Shrugging. "Well, maybe Kimberly has been helping him. They have been disappearing together a lot since it. And every time one of us asked them where they are going. They say nowhere."

"Let's hope so." Grabbing her things. "So how are Aisha and Billy coming alone with their recent project?"

"With Alpha and Zordon's help, I think they are almost close to cracking it."

Getting up from the table. "Let's hope in the meantime, Rita and Zedd keep their distance."

"I'm more worried what they are planning." Getting up with her.

"Great, now I am too." They both laughed.

Bindi cut through the park that Friday afternoon. She had a tutoring session after school that took longer then she liked. As she turned one of the many bends in the park Bindi came across Tommy and Kimberly arguing. She wasn't close enough to hear what they were saying. But it was obvious they were arguing about something.

When Kimberly stormed off in Bindi's direction. Tears were streaming down her face. "What happened?" She asked when she got close.

Kimberly didn't say a word, just continued walking past her in tears. Bindi cautiously made her way over to Tommy who was now sitting on the picnic table.

Bindi silently sat next to Tommy. "We broke up." He told her.

"I'm sorry." She softly said.

Looking down at his hands. "Kimberly said that she felt being together shouldn't be this hard."

"She totally wigged after seeing you poisoned."

"I think it scared her. She got a glimpse of what we went through and didn't know how to deal with it."

Bindi snorted. "She should try going through it."

"This was going to happen whether I was poisoned or not." Curiously looking over at him. "Even before we were kidnapped I had a small crush on you."

Bindi gasped turning sharply to him. "Really?! Since when? Why didn't you say anything before?"

"It was around the time you wouldn't talk to us after the beach incident. I had a dream about you. I just ignored it because I thought it was going to go away."

"Did you tell Kimberly that?"

Shaking his head. "No, I thought it was nothing. Then when we were kidnapped everything changed."

Bindi leaned forward kissing Tommy. Pulling away quickly. "I shouldn't have done that."

"Why? We both like each other."

"You just broke up with Kimberly."

"But I like you."

Taking his hand. "Tommy I do want to be with you. You know I do."

"We now can be together. I tried to be with Kimberly like you wanted me to. And it didn't work out."

Bindi struggled, she knew that they should wait a little longer. He just became single, she watched it happen. But she has wanted for some time now to be with Tommy. "Oh to hell with being good." Bindi leaned forward kissing him. He immediately kissed back.

Tommy walked Bindi to her house. "I don't want to say goodnight just yet."

"You don't have to just yet, stay for dinner. I'm sure my aunt and uncle won't mind one bit if you stayed."

When the two walked into the house they found that it was empty and a note on the fridge door. Her uncle and aunt were gone till tomorrow and Bulk was with Skull at the lock-in the school was having.

"I thought the lock-in was for the people in foreign clubs. Like the French and Spanish club and what not."

Throwing the note away. "It is. But they are doing badly in English. Their teacher would give them extra credit for helping out. So my aunt and uncle said Bulk needed to do that as well as Skull's parents."

"Oh, well maybe I should leave then."

"Stay for pizza, I did invite you to dinner after all." Bindi smiled getting the phone.

The two barely touched the pizza, they were having trouble keeping their hands off each other the longer they made out.

Coming up for air. "We're not moving too fast are we?" Tommy asked.

"Compare to who?"

Shrugging. "I don't know. I…"

"Tommy we go at our own pace. But the bigger the question is. Are you feeling we are going to fast?"

"No, I just don't want to do anything if you aren't ready." He admitted.

Bindi grinned pulling Tommy up to her room. "I've been ready this moment since we first kissed." Pulling out some condoms from her nightstand. "It's why I wanted to spend the summer in Florida with family. I wanted to be sure if it ever came to it. That I was sure you were the one I wanted to lose it to."

"But how did you know this would happen?"

"I didn't. It was a leap of faith I guess."

"What if I'm not ready?"

Placing the condoms back in the drawer. "It's not food, it's not going to go bad in a few days." Sitting on the edge of her bed.

Everything was really started to sink in and the nerves started setting in. "I should go."

"I'm scared too." Bindi blurted out when he reached the door.

Facing her again. "You are?"

"Just because my parents taught me to be prepared, doesn't mean I'm not nervous a little or scared."

Sitting next to her. "You just seem so sure."

"Just because I'm so sure all the time, doesn't mean I don't get scared. I'm scared of a lot of things. Like my future, what I'm going to do with my life after school. And so much more."

As Tommy leaned forward Bindi leaned back. During the make out session, Bindi took a hold of the bottom of Tommy's shirt. With that, she pulled it up and off of him. Once that was tossed aside Tommy followed suit and removed Bindi's shirt.

It was obvious they were both nervous and it only has gotten worse once their shirts were off. As they worked through their nervousness and all the awkwardness they found a rhythm that was comfortable for both of them.

The two laid in Bindi's bed after having sex. "Did I hurt you?" Tommy looked over to Bindi.

"A little but the good thing is it will start to feel better from here on out."

"Really?"

Sitting up Bindi was still holding the sheet up to her chest. "Hearing my friend back at my old school talk about sex. It gets a lot more fun here on out." She leaned over kissing him.

When she laid back down Bindi snuggled up against Tommy. Who in turn wrapped his arms around her as they both fell asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoy. Reviews are most welcome 😊**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

With the small team of putty's, finisher was working around the clock to make enough poison to take down not only the Power Rangers but the world as well.

"FINSTER!" Zedd yelled as he stormed into the laboratory.

Jumping at the sound. "Yes my Lord."

"Where are you on making my poison?"

"No…not much farther now on the project then yesterday." He nervously told Zedd.

Rowling at the sound of that. "Why?"

"Their's only so much the putty's can do as I'm one person. Plus your majesty, the process is making this is not easy."

"But you promised me we'd be done by now."

"I thought I would. It's proven more difficult than I thought. I'm sorry your majesty."

Seeing the scared scientist quivered before him. He yelled for Squat and Baboo. "Yes, Lord Zedd." They said in unison when they entered moments later.

"I command you to help Finster here, I want this finished by this time tomorrow." Lord Zedd demanded to storm from the laboratory.

The two proved more work then help to add more work for Finster. Trying to ignore the knots forming in his stomach as the hours ticked by. He kept plugging away at the job.

Needing some more supplies and a break from the new help. Finster was coming back with a box full of glass vials for the poison when there was an explosion. Finster went flying back, the vials shattering the second the fell on the floor.

People came rushing up. "What happened?" Rita cried out.

Baboo and Squat stumbled out of the room, they were covered in soot. "What did you two do?" Finster rose from the floor.

Both stumbling to explain what happened. Them trying to explain only got worse when Lord Zedd showered up. They were so scared of him, they had trouble completing their sentences.

Finally when it was explained it all came down to they knocked the ingredients over as the two fought over some misunderstanding.

"You two ruined everything over who said what?" Lord Zedd yelled at them.

By then some of the poison had gone through their body. The two began to lose their minds. Lord Zedd had them taken away.

"Please tell me you have some of that stuff stashed somewhere else," Rita begged Finster.

Shaking his head. "I'm sorry, all we had was in that room."

The sun was creeping through the window, bating the two in warmth from its light. Bindi yawned as she slowly woke. Tommy soon stirred himself when he felt her move.

They were silent at first, neither one knew quite what to say. Bindi rolled her head to Tommy. "Do you regret what we did last night?"

Rolling his head to her. "Do you?"

"No."

Tommy sat up. "Neither do I."

"Would….would you think less of me if I kind of like to do it again? This morning?"

Tommy saw Bindi's whole face flush lightly at her confession. "I could never think less of you. And I kind of feel the same."

The two didn't get far when they heard a car pull up, then two doors slamming shut. Bindi quickly climbed out of bed, rushing over to her window. "Shit, it's my aunt and uncle." Searching for her clothes.

"What are we going to do?" Rushing out of bed he began quickly looking for his clothes as well. His stomach knotting something fierce.

Slipping on her pants. "Get dressed and go with everything I'm going to do."

The two walked into the kitchen where Bindi's aunt and uncle were. "Hey, sweetie. What are you and your friend up to this morning?" Her aunt asked.

"We are going to the park to hang out. Maybe hit the Juice Bar later. What about you two? I thought you guys were supposed to return this afternoon." Bindi quickly changed the subject.

"We decided to come home early." Her uncle poured himself a glass of juice.

Smiling at the two. "That's great." Taking Tommy's hand. "We're going to head out. See guys later." Bindi called out as she rushed out of the house.

Tommy sighed once they were outside. "I for sure thought they were going to know." He looked back at the house as they made their way down the sheet.

"My uncle and aunt are super sweet. But you can easily distract them with the most simple of stuff." Bindi moved in front of Tommy. "Last night was really nice."

"It really was." He smiled down at her.

Bindi reached up cupping his face. They smiled both leaning in for a kiss. "What do you think you are doing to my cousin?" Bulk sauntered over to them with Skull attached at his hip.

"It's called kissing Bulk. Something couples like to do."

Skull crossed his arms as he smacked his gum. "Aren't you dating Kimberly?" He asked.

"What, if you are dating Kimberly. Why are you kissing my cousin?" Bulk looked at him accusatorially.

"We broke up."

Taking Tommy's hand. "Bulk mind your own business, same goes for you Skull." Bindi pulled Tommy down the sidewalk, away from her cousin and his friend.

After crying her eyes out and a long phone conversation with Aisha, Kimberly was feeling better. It was obvious she and Tommy liked each other. But dating seemed to not work for them no matter how hard they tried. She wanted to be mad at Bindi but she couldn't. Aisha backed up what Tommy had made clear. Bindi told him to go back to Kimberly and make it work. That Kimberly was their first and she didn't want to put a rift between them.

Aisha called Kimberly that morning to have a girls day. They were going to meet at the Juice Bar. So she decided to cut through the park. Stopping on the shore of the lake Kimberly started skipping a few rocks, she had time. Her and Aisha weren't meeting up for about forty minutes.

Getting bored of skipping rocks after awhile Kimberly decided to leave. As she made her way off the beach she stopped abruptly. It was like the wind was being sucked out of her. Tucked away by some rocks were Tommy and Bindi.

The two were laying so close they might as well be onto of one another. Tommy had his hand up Bindi's shirt. Pulling away from their heavy lip lock. "I never knew what my friends really meant when they told me the closeness you feel with someone after you have sex with them. And now I feel like I know you on a whole new level and I feel so different now that we did it." Bindi confessed.

"Same here." Kissing her softly. "I can't wait to feel that close to you again."

Grinning under another kiss. "I can't wait either."

Kimberly rushed away feeling like she could die. She didn't think her heart could shatter even more than it already was, but it did. She felt every little shard her heart had broken into.

The group met at the Juice Bar after school that day. They found Bindi and Tommy already their. They sat close, Bindi's legs were thrown over Tommy's lap. Both completely oblivious to what's around them or the fact their friends had joined them.

"Hey, you guys!" Bindi smiled seeing them.

"When did you guys get here?" Tommy asked.

Leaning back in his chair Rocky smiled. "When did we get here?! When did you two get together?"

"Kimberly is going to not be happy with this after you two just recently broke up," Billy said.

"We tried to be accommodating. But we cant helps how we feel." Bindi said.

"I really didn't want to hurt her. And she can't say I didn't try, hard." Tommy spoke softly.

Bindi slid her legs off Tommy's lap. "We can tone down us being together till the hurt passed. But I'm not going to feel bad for being with him. I pushed him to Kimberly and told Tommy to try to work it out. He did try too. We can't be faulted for how things played out."

"Does Kimberly know yet?" Adam asked.

They both shrugged. "I haven't seen her since we broke up," Tommy answered.

"Same here," Bindi added.

"We were supposed to hang out today, but she never showed. And she isn't answering her phone." Aisha told them.

Bindi had just walked into the ladies restroom in school when she was shortly joined by Kimberly. "Hey! How are you?" Bindi smiled at her.

Glaring at her. "Don't play chummy with me. I know what you and Tommy did."

"What?"

Her hands slammed on her hips. "I know you two did it over the weekend. The weekend we broke up."

Rolling her eyes at Kimberly. "I've had enough of this Kimberly. I've tried so hard to think of you and your feelings. So tough, you and Tommy didn't work out."

"We didn't work out because of you."

"Please, things changed. Learn to deal with it."

"But you two did it."

That's when it clicked. "You aren't upset because we are together. You're upset because we had sex." Tilting her head to the side. "Did Tommy tell you or one of the others and they told you? Because I haven't told a single person.

"I overheard you and Tommy at the park."

Crossing her arms Bindi shrugged her shoulders. "Ok, so we had sex. Was it planned? No. And I'm not going to feel bad about it." Leaning on the sink.

"So soon after he and I broke up! How could you?"

"That I'm sorry about. So be mad at me for that. But as for Tommy and me together…." Pushing off the sink Bindi got close to Kimberly's face. "Back off. We did everything we could so the two of you could be together and it didn't work out. So now it's my turn. Whether you like it or not." Bindi walked out letting the bathroom door slam shut behind her.

Tommy smiled when he saw Bindi approach him at his locker at the end of the day. "Hey!"

"Kimberly knows we had sex. She cornered me in the bathroom and lectured me."

Bringing his voice low so he was whispering. "How'd she find that out?"

"She heard us talking in the park."

Looking around at some people walking past them. "Who else knows?"

"Only Kimberly. But it's ok for people to know, they were eventually going to find out. It just would have been nice if we got to share it when and with who we wanted to. When we were ready."

Smiling softly down at her. "How do you always know what to say to calm me down?"

"Because I'm awesome like that." Bindi placed a hand on Tommy's chest as she smiled, leaning up to kiss him. "So I don't have any homework, tutoring or anything with my aunt and uncle today. Want to sneak off somewhere?"

"I wish I could. My parents wanted to talk to me after school."

A frown appeared on his face. "Dang."

"I know, but it sounds important."

"That's ok. Call me later?"

Kissing her. "Of course."

Bindi went to the park to read. Tommy was busy and Bulk and Skull were driving her crazy at the house. So engrossed in her book Bindi didn't notice someone was attempting to get her attention. It wasn't until she was engulfed in a shadow did she look up from her book.

"We need you up at the command center." Adam stood before his black ranter outfit.

"Is everything ok?" Marking her place in her book.

Nodding at her. "Yes. Zordon has something to tell us and suggested that you be there too for it."

When they beamed back to the command center the others were already there. "Now that we have you all here. Rita and Lord Zedd have been mute on their plans about the poison used on Tommy. I want you seven to make sure to be very careful. We need to be on high alert till we can figure out their plans and stop them."

"Why do I need to be here? This doesn't seem like a situation that would involve me." Bindi questioned.

"History has shown they consider you one of us. So you are to be informed as well."

Shifting her book from one hand to the other. "If they were going to use the poison on any of us. Wouldn't they of already doing it by now? Seems like a long time to be sitting on the stuff. And Lord Zedd and Rita aren't exactly known to be smart or patient."

"We have thought about that. It's also crossed our minds that they may be making a large batch. They could be unleashing it not only on us. But the masses as well." Zordon told them.

Billy stepped forward. "What would the purpose be to give it to the people of Angel Grove?"

"Could be anything. Mass hysteria could be one of them." Rocky spoke up.

"Whatever the reason, we need to still be on high alert. Be ready for whatever they have planned." Spoke Zordon.

"As long as there aren't more kidnappings I'll take whatever they throw our way." Snorted Bindi.

"We don't know that. They may try that again." Aisha spoke.

Shaking her head. "You guys make it really hard to like being your friend." Bindi sighed rubbing her face with her free hand.

The control panel started to beep as everyone felt the ground move. "What was that?" Kimberly nervously asked.

Billy joined Alpha at the panel. "It looks like it came from Rita and Lord Zedd's castle," Billy answered.

"What could have caused that from that far away?" Adam looked up to Zordon while he spoke.

"You guys look." Tommy pointed to the viewing globe.

The group surrounded it to see smoke spewing out one of the windows of the castle. "They must have had an exploding or something." Spoke Rocky.

"What would have used an explosion so strong that we could feel it from here?" Asked Aisha.

"And who else felt it?" Bindi added.

The morning was a hectic morning. Bulk not only had used up all the hot water with his shower. He used all the milk and cereal. To top it all off she was stressing out about science.

"Hey Bindi, I need you to my homework in study hall." Bulk followed his cousin through the house.

Finding her history book in the living room. "Why?"

"Because we're family and family helps each other out. Which I need you to do Skulls as well."

Stuffing her book into her bag before heading to the kitchen. "Nice try Bulk, but that's not going to happen." Retrieving her lunch from the fridge. "Not now or ever." Pushing by him.

Bulk continued to follow her through the house bugging her about his homework. When Bindi stepped out of the house she smiled seeing Tommy waiting for her, and in front of a car no less. "Where did you steal this from?" Bulk threw out.

"Don't be such a moron." She grumbled at him going over to Tommy. "Where did you get this car from?"

"Early birthday present from my parents."

Looking at the car. "I didn't know you had your license."

"Got it last week."

Hitting him in the arm. "I can't believe you didn't tell me that."

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

Opening the passenger door. "Well color me surprised." Climbing into the car.

"Give me a ride." Bulk reached for the door. "And don't forget about Skull.

Bindi reached back locking the door. "No way! You can afford to walk to school." She waved as Tommy drove off.

The two sat close in study hall whispering back and further. "I can't believe my parents gave me a car."

"Same here. We now have a place to have sex."

Tommy quickly looked around. "Seriously?"

"Like that didn't cross your mind at least once since you've gotten the car."

"Yes, I just didn't think you were thinking about that."

Kissing his cheek. "You are so adorable."

The two looked at the tall blonde that approached them. "Excuse me, are you Bindi?" Her Australian accent standing out like a sore thumb.

"Yes, do you need something?"

Taking a seat. "I'm Katherine Hillard but you can call me Kat. And I just moved here and need to catch up with some of my school work. I'm told you are the one to go to for help with school."

"I am and I can. We can meet at the Juice Bar after school today. Go over what you need help with as well as days that will be good for us to meet up after school until you are caught up."

"Thank you so much." Kat smiled happily as she left the two alone.

Bindi sighted resting her head down on the table. "How is it you get advanced classed for everything but science?" Adam looked over at her.

"It's my kryptonite, that's why." Looking up at him.

Adam laughed. "I think we need a break."

"What I need is to understand this better, but I'll take that break."

Aisha and Billy soon joined them. "How's it going?" Billy asked.

"What do you think?" Said Bindi.

"That well?" Aisha smiled.

Tommy finished his karate practice and joined the group. "You look stressed." He sat next to Bindi.

Leaning her head on his shoulder. "I hate science."

"How about we go play some volleyball?" Billy suggested.

"Let's get the others." Aisha stood as did the others.

An hour later everyone meets at the volleyball court in the park. "I hope you guys don't mind. We brought Kat with us." Rocky spoke as he and Adam arrived.

"The more the merrier." Looking around. "Where is Kimberly?" Billy asked.

"Her mother said she had something this afternoon. But she wasn't sure what or where. Just that Kimberly was going to tell her what's going on when it was over." Aisha said.

Tommy and Bindi eventually separated from the group. "Let's get out of here. We can take your car, find somewhere secluded and have some fun." Bindi smiled up at Tommy after they had been making out.

"We can't ditch everyone."

Bindi laughed. "We kind of already have." Tommy's watched went off. "Guess it'll have to wait."

Bindi walked over to where Kat was. "Do they always disappear like that?" She asked.

"You'll get used to it."

Bindi was in the park doing her homework when Tommy showed up. "What's wrong?" She quickly stood to see a concerned look on his face.

"Kimberly is leaving the Power Rangers. For good."

"What?! Why?"

Running his hand through his hair. "She was offered a really good gymnastic's opportunity."

"That's where she was yesterday?"

Shaking his head yes. "She says this is something that she can't pass up."

"Why do I feel like there is more behind the fact she is leaving then you are saying?" Bindi crossed her arms.

"I can't feel like she's leaving because of us."

Tilting her head to the side. "Tommy, Kimberly loves gymnastics. But if her leaving is paying this much of a toll on you. You need to go talk to her. Have a real heart to heart with her. Or this will eat you up for the rest of your life."

Kimberly met up with Tommy when he called her. "I'm not going to change my mind." She told him.

"That's not why I wanted to speak with you. We need to leave on better terms. You know that."

Kicking the dirt around with her foot. "Were good Tommy."

"No, we're not. Not since things with Bindi and I have gotten serious."

"Tommy it's ok. With me leaving all this will be easier to deal with."

Shaking his head. "We are too good of a friend to leave it like this. I never wanted to hurt you."

"I know. I realized how hard you tried to make things work when you were poisoned and Bindi calmed you down. It hit me how hard you tried and how much you wanted to make it work. But you need to believe me when I tell you this. I wanted to be that girl you gotten close to. And seeing you experience everything with Bindi and it not being me breaks my heart. And I'm happy you are happy, I really am. But I can't fully be happy and move on myself being here. I want to support you as a friend and to do so, I need this space."

The two hugged. "I am so sorry Kimberly."

"I know. We just weren't meant to be boyfriend and girlfriend."

"I wanted us to work out. I really did."

Kimberly smiled at him. "I know you did. I will be forever thankful for it every day."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoy, reviews are most welcome. Have a good Monday.**


	9. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

Bindi was having a hard year. Tommy didn't take it so well when she pulled him aside one afternoon to talk. She was graduating early. And from there on Bindi was going to Dartmouth. She hadn't planned on leaving early but one of the counselors had talked to some people. And before Bindi knew it they offered her a full ride, she just had to test out of high school early.

Having a lot of homework and making sure to keep her scholarship, made leaving Tommy so abruptly easier. She didn't have to think too much about it. Bulk was happy over the situation but that was no surprise. And Skull told her to wait for him.

Soon months turned into years and things with Tommy and she faded away. She was talking to the others less and less. And before she knew it, they weren't communicating at all. Bindi was now graduating from college with a degree in business. As well as offers to a few prestige businesses. Bindi eventually picked a place where they would send her to a different business that needed some help with publicity and getting more clientele.

Bindi walked through the doors of her work with one of her other co-workers. "Thank you for lunch Sarah."

"I should thank you. No one ever likes to eat at that place with me."

"We need to make that a weekly thing. It's amazing." Entering her office to a very unexpected surprised. "Tommy?!" She gasped.

Getting up from the seat. "They said you were at lunch but I could wait in your office till you got back if I wanted."

"I…." Stepping closer to him. "I never thought you would want to see me after how I left."

"I was upset at first. But you had a great opportunity that you deserved to take. You were made for something this big."

Blushing at the compliment. "So were you. You still can."

"If it wasn't for you I never would have realized it."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, you of course."

Finally closing the door. "That's amazing, but what about the Power Rangers?"

"It was well past my time. I stayed with them as a mentor and did everything I could with Zordon and Alpha. Then one day I realized I need to move on. I thought I look you up."

Scrunching her nose. "In New Hampshire?"

There was a knock on the door before it swung open. "Bindi I have your messages."

"Thanks, Gina. And can you clear my schedule for the rest of the day, I'm taking it off." Bindi grabbed her jacket leading Tommy out of her office.

The two sat outside a little coffee shop. "You look to be doing very well for yourself."

"What's really going on Tommy? Why are you here? Really."

He watched the passing people for a while before answering. "There hasn't been a day that you haven't crossed my mind. So when things with the Power Rangers ended I didn't know what else to do."

Bindi smiled wide happy to hear that. "I've thought about you every day since I left."

Kimberly stood on the sidewalk looking down at the address on the piece of paper in her hand. Looking back up she gazed back at the house before her. It was huge, breathtaking and beautiful. Taking a deep breath she made her way to the front door and rung the bell.

"Bindi?!" She gasped seeing the last person she expected when the door swung open. "Do…do you live here?"

"Yes, if you looking for Tommy he'll be back in about half an hour. He went to pick up the girls."

"Girls?"

Laughing as Bindi motioned for Kimberly to come in. "It's not what you think. Their Bulk and Skulls." Seeing that she was only becoming more confused now. "Take a seat, I'll explain everything."

"I feel like I'm in the twilight zone. Bulk and Skull have kids!"

Sitting across from her. "That doesn't get old, ever. But let me start from the beginning. Tommy showed up at where I worked a few years ago. He was done with the Power Rangers and wasn't sure what to do next. He came here. So not long after we started living together Bulk showed up on my doorstep with Sally. Bulks girlfriend left the two of them in the middle of the night. She left a note saying that she never wanted to be a mother. Sally was two at the time. A month later Skull showed up with Lydia. Skull's girlfriend left the two for another guy who had money. Lydia was two as well. Their five now and best friends just like their dads."

"And Tommy?"

"We couldn't be happier. There are times it seems crowded here, but we're happy and having so much fun. And it's great seeing Bulk and Skull as parents. Oddly they are absolutely amazing at it."

"The door swung open to two girls laughing as the ran in. "Auntie Bindi! Auntie Bindi!" They chanted.

They both stopped seeing Kimberly. "Who's that?" One of them asked.

"She's a friend of uncle Tommy and me. Her name is Kimberly. Kimberly meet Sally…" Pointing to the one who asked about Kimberly. Sally was Bulks kid but looked like a blond version of Skull. "And then we have Lydia." She looked like Bulk with red hair. "Why don't you two go play outside?" They cheered dropping their bags when they started running outside.

Tommy was in disbelief the whole time. "What are you doing here?"

"I…I kind of feel stupid now. But I came to see you." She blushed from embarrassment.

"Why don't you two get out of here to talk. This place is going to be a madhouse in about an hour when my bozo of a cousin and his shadow show up from work. You two need to talk."

The house wasn't that far from a local park. The two took a walk there. "So why did you come to see me?" Tommy finally broke the silence.

"I've been thinking a lot about us lately. And I wanted to fix things between us."

Tommy looked over at her. "Why would you believe we left on bad terms? Yes, we had the dating issues. But you got an amazing gymnastics opportunity that even if we were together. I would have told you to go."

"Why do you think we never worked out?" Kimberly asked nervously playing with a strand of her hair.

She shrugged searching for an answer. "It was always forced no matter how much we liked each other. With Bindi, it's always been so easy. We have our ups and downs but we've always worked through it."

"It looked like things are going well for you two."

Tommy stuffed his hands in his pockets nervously. "She didn't tell you did she?"

"Tell me what?"

He smiled sheepishly. "I asked Bindi to marry me while back. We were going to send out invitations to the wedding at the end of the month. But we found out last week that Bindi is pregnant. So we're postponing the wedding."

"Really?! That's fantastic news." Kimberly reached over giving him a hug.

"Thanks. I'm slightly scared but Bindi said she is too and that it was normal. But I'm more thrilled I'm going to be a father." Tommy was becoming giddier with each passing moment. It was starting to become infectious.

When Tommy returned home Bulk and Skull were reading the girls a bedtime story. Bindi was in her room drawing a bath. Seeing Tommy through the mirror when he walked into the bathroom. "Hey, how'd it go?" She went over to him.

Wrapping his arms around her. "Better than expected."

Tilting her head to the side to look up at him. "What's wrong?"

"I can't shake the feeling Kimberly wanted more than to catch up."

"Possibly. You never really get over your first love."

"First love? Really?"

Bindi smiled kissing Tommy softly. "You don't fight like she did for someone you just like."

Watching her get undressed. "I guess you're right."

"I always am." Climbing in the tub. "I could use my back scrubbed." Tommy smiled making sure the bathroom door was locked before he joined Bindi.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed my story. I had so much fun writing it. Thanks for everyone who followed. And thanks to SpecialK92 for being an awesome follower.**


End file.
